Segredo?
by Yuki-Yasha Higurashi
Summary: Eles se conhecem desde sempre, mas, numa noite literalmente embriagante, Sesshoumaru pergunta "você quer fazer um segredo?". E adivinha só o que Kagome respondeu?
1. 1º Segredo

**Segredo?**

"Eles se conhecem desde sempre, mas, numa noite literalmente embriagante, Sesshoumaru pergunta '_você quer fazer um segredo_?'. E adivinha só o que Kagome respondeu?"

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, Inu-Yasha não me pertence, e sim, à Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Se pertencesse, isso tudo aqui não seria uma fic, muhahaha.**

**1º Segredo**

Eles se conhecem desde sempre. Kagome vira todas (sim, todas) as expressões que Sesshoumaru poderia imaginar em fazer. Até suas lágrimas ela já viu. Eles são vizinhos de porta desde que se conhecem por gente, pois seus pais foram grandes amigos. Eles faziam tudo juntos; pregavam peças no irmão mais novo dele, Inu-Yasha, juntos; almoçavam juntos; iam para o colégio e até à faculdade juntos, trabalham até no mesmo ramo. Seus amigos em comum tanto disseram que cansaram de tirar sarro deles, dizendo para eles se casarem logo.

Kagome sabia sobre todas as namoradas, casos e relacionamentos sem compromisso de Sesshoumaru. E visse-versa. Kagome era a única para qual Sesshoumaru mostrava seu verdadeiro eu, sem aquela fachada fria e calculista que todos conhecem. E ele sabe todas as manias de Kagome, até suas três medidas.

Uma amizade perfeita. Uma prova real de que homem e mulher podem ter um relacionamento outro que não amoroso.

Será mesmo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Um cruzeiro de 10 dias? Parece muito interessante – foi o que Sesshoumaru respondeu ao telefone quando Kagome ligara (sem necessidade alguma, eles moram na porta da frente um do outro), chamando-o para o cruzeiro que seus amigos em comum, Miroku, Sango, Inu-Yasha e Sara, os convidaram.

Então, eles foram.

Um navio enorme, com direito à piscina (muitas), parque aquático, cassino, boate, sauna, hidromassagem, SPA, restaurantes granfinos, quadras de esporte e até show de fogos de artifícios. Claro, dinheiro não era problema, todos era bem-sucedidos, Kagome e Sesshoumaru, especialistas em comércio exterior, podiam até pensar em se aposentar aos 26 anos. Inu-Yasha, policial, ainda não tinha chegado lá, mas estava muito bem para um novato de 24 anos. Sango e Miroku, chefs concorrentes e Sara, a estilista.

Foi em um desses restaurantes granfinos que teve a festa de boas-vindas aos viajantes. Ternos, cabelos bem penteados. Sesshoumaru com seus longos cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e Kagome com os cabelos meticulosamente arrumados. Vestidos de gala, pretos e deslumbrantes.

E champanhe. E vinho.

Bastante champanhe e vinho.

Lá pela uma da manhã, ninguém mais tinha a mesma compostura com a qual entrara. Kagome conseguiu, milagrosamente, permanecer com o cabelo arrumado, mas todo mundo ou já tinha tropeçado em alguém (no caso das mulheres, que desistiram dos saltos) ou já estava (no caso dos homens) sem o paletó e com a camisa de dentro desabotoada. Kagome já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, sua cabeça girava e, se lhe perguntassem onde ela estava, com certeza ela iria dizer: Hawaii.

Apesar de o cruzeiro só ir para lá e para cá na baía de Tóquio.

Entre tropeços, Kagome se viu no meio de seus amigos.

- Pra que lado ficam nossas cabines? – perguntou uma voz sabe-se lá de quem.

- Acho que para lá.

- Ei, você, pra que lado ficam as cabines? – ah, era a voz de Inu-Yasha, meio arrastada pelo álcool.

- Poaoaisjadlskjiqwei – foi o que Kagome entendeu, forçando os olhos a ficarem abertos.

- Ei, foco – ela sentiu dois tapinhas em seu rosto e focou Sesshoumaru.

- Ainda tô aqui – ela deu um sorriso besta (espelhando-se no dele, que não estava muito melhor que ela) e conseguiu equilibrar-se para onde seus amigos estavam indo.

Foi muito conveniente cada um ter sua cabine, mesmo que todas fossem vizinhas. A de Kagome ficava na ponta da linha (o vizinho do lado esquerdo dela era um desconhecido) seguida pela de Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha, Sara, Sango e Miroku. A pior parte fora que eles escolheram descer pela escada mais longe de seus quartos e, depois de Miroku, Sango, Sara e Inu-Yasha entrarem, o paletó de Sesshoumaru caíra em frente à sua porta.

- Ah, seu paletó... – Kagome fez menção de abaixar-se, mas sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, levantando-a. E um sussurro totalmente sexy em sua orelha.

- Você não quer fazer um segredo?

Ambos totalmente bêbados, sem saber o que faziam, agarraram-se e entraram na cabine de Kagome, arrastando, sem querer, o paletó dele para dentro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome primeiro sentiu uma dor de cabeça. Horrível. Em seguida, dores pelo corpo todo. Mas a pior parte foi quando ela sentiu uma ardência em suas partes baixas e uma respiração em seu cabelo. Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou o olhar para um âmbar surpreso que a fitava.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru primeiro sentiu uma dor de cabeça. Como nunca sentira antes. Em seguida, dores nas costas. Mas a pior parte foi quando sentira alguém mexer-se ao seu lado e uma respiração em seu peito. Ele arregalou os olhos e abaixou o olhar para um azul surpreso que o fitava.

- AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HH HH! – suas vozes ecoaram pela enorme cabine e lençóis voaram quando ambos caíram pelos lados da cama de casal.

- O QUE VOCÊ—O QUE EU...? – exclamaram juntos novamente, com as mãos na cabeça. Sesshoumaru levantou-se bem na hora que Kagome apoiara-se na cama

- NÃAO, ESCONDA ISSO, ESCONDAA – ela levou a mão aos olhos, puxando o lençol para se cobrir, sobrando para ele usar um travesseiro no meio das pernas. – Kami-sama, eu não acredito que eu dormi com você. Kami-sama! – Ela enrolou o lençol ao redor do corpo, com os olhos firmemente fechados.

- Kami, o que aconteceu? – ela ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru entre dentes. – Não posso acreditar que passei a noite com você!

- Faço suas palavras as minhas – quando Kagome abriu os olhos... – TIRA ESSA BUNDA BRANCA DAQUIII! – e jogou o outro travesseiro nele, que se virara para vestir-se.

- Saiba que você é a última pessoa com a qual eu gostaria de ter passado a noite! – gritaram em uníssono e Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto com uma batida estrondosa na porta.

- Eu não acredito que transei com ele... – os joelhos dela cederam ao lado da cama e Kagome enfiou o rosto no lençol.

- Eu não acredito que transei com ela... – suspirou ao encostar-se na porta, com a mão na testa.

Sesshoumaru desequilibrou-se com a abertura repentina da porta.

- Não ouse contar isso pra ninguém, entendeu? – Kagome apontou o indicador para ele, segurando o a dobra do lençol em seu peito. – E justo porque eu tava de olho no Inu-Yasha – e virou-se com a mão na testa, tentando lembrar-se de algo da noite passada.

- Como se eu fosse contar para alguém – ele nem se deu o trabalho de entrar e pegou a maçaneta para fechar novamente – e justo porque eu tava de olho na Sara... – e fechou.

Como num passe de mágica, assim que a porta fechou-se, Kagome se lembrou de tudo. Do "segredo" de Sesshoumaru, do "dom" de Sesshoumaru (nada pequeno, por sinal), do abdome de Sesshoumaru (ela já o vira tantas vezes, mas não _daquele_ ângulo) e da expressão de Sesshoumaru ao penetrá-la, aquela face de prazer intenso e dos gemidos de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome escorreu pela porta, com as mãos na face rosada.

- Agora, sim, eu vi todas as expressões dele – e afundou o rosto nos joelhos, totalmente rubra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Como num passe de mágica, assim que fechou a porta de seu próprio quarto, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de tudo. Do "segredo" que mencionara para Kagome, dos lábios carnudos e macios de Kagome, dos dois "dons" que ela carregava no peito (nada pequenos e redondinhos), das curvas de Kagome (ele já as vira inúmeras vezes, mas nunca sem biquíni ou _daquele_ ângulo), da expressão dela ao ser penetrada, aquela face de prazer intenso (e porquê de surpresa?) e da voz aguda e melodiosa que usava ao gemer.

Sesshoumaru escorreu pela porta, com a mão na cabeça e um aperto nas calças.

- Agora, sim, eu sei tudo sobre ela – e soltou um longo suspiro, decidindo o que faria: banho prazeroso (literalmente) ou cama e sono?

**To be continued...**

Kami(sama) – deus

**Desculpa a todos que tão lendo **_**Amor, ou simplesmente Luxúria**_**, mas eu necessitava fazer essa fic. Não se preocupem, eu já tenho todo o enredo na cabeça, só falta pôr no papel (ou melhor, Word, ahaha xD)**

**Acreditam que a idéia dessa história veio num normal e tedioso dia de trabalho? Kukukuk, e olhe que eu nem planejava fazer uma fic Kagome x Sesshoumaru, foi uma idéia do nada sem personagens pré-selecionados.**

**Ainda bem que eu escrevi, tava morrendo pra postar uhul xP**

**E ai? Gostaram? Digam tudo que pensaram ao ler isso nas reviews, please? Vcs não sabem como reviews fazem a vida de uma pessoa /o/**

**Ah, sim, nos próximos segredos vai ter hentai, então estejam com muito frio, pq essa história vai esquentar vocês –q xD**

**Reviews, please?**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	2. 2º Segredo

**Segredo?**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_Sesshoumaru escorreu pela porta, com a mão na cabeça e um aperto nas calças._

_- Agora, sim, eu sei tudo sobre ela – e soltou um longo suspiro, decidindo o que faria: banho prazeroso (literalmente) ou cama e sono?_

**2º Segredo**

- Ka-go-meee! – exclamou Sango pela milionésima vez ao bater na porta da amiga, sua voz fazendo eco à de Miroku e Inu-Yasha:

- Sesshoumaru, pô! – os dois batiam na porta ao lado.

- Daqui a pouco eles trocam o café da manhã pelo almoço, vamos! – exclamou Sango entre dentes, cansando de bater.

Kagome levantou num pulo (justo quando tinha acabado de pregar os olhos, depois do que aconteceu mais cedo) e gritou o "já vai" mais sonolento e arrastado de sua vida, correndo para o banheiro.

- Ai, minha pressão – reclamou com a mão na testa. – Ele me paga. – Lavou o rosto, passou uma leve maquiagem por cima da que ainda restava, pôs um short branco e uma camiseta amarela, calçou suas sandálias ao mesmo tempo que penteava e prendia o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e abriu a porta.

- Vocês fedem a álcool – falaram todos ao mesmo tempo, tapando os narizes. Kagome olhou para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru com sua face fria (mas tinham duas covas pretas abaixo de seus olhos) e uns fios que escaparam da escova.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Sesshoumaru, pô! – Miroku e Inu-Yasha bateram na porta do, na concepção deles, "bêbado maluco".

- Daqui a pouco eles trocam o café da manhã pelo almoço, vamos! – exclamou Sango um pouco longe de sua porta, e as batidas no quarto ao lado pararam.

Estalando a língua, Sesshoumaru levantou-se com pesar, não pregara o olho desde que chegara. Claro, ele se molhara ao chegar, mas estava ocupado demais brincando com seu amiguinho que não conseguia esquecer a noite de ontem para lembrar que chuveiro serve para "banho". Desistiu da ideia de usar essa função da ducha e pôs uma camisa de botão branca com uma calça preta, passou a mão pelo cabelo ao passar pelo espelho e abriu a porta ainda pondo os sapatos e afivelando o cinto.

- Vocês fedem a álcool. – falaram todos ao mesmo tempo (inclusive Sara, que estava o tempo todo encostada numa parede, só olhando), tapando os narizes. Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado, mais para baixo, e viu Kagome com as sobrancelhas juntas, estudando-o.

- O quê? – estreitou o olhar para ela, terminando de afivelar o cinto. Kagome levou a mão à boca.

- Pfft... – ela fez o sinal de "um momento" e abaixou a cabeça para segurar o riso, apoiando-se no ombro de Sango com a outra mão – você tá um caco. O que aconteceu com você ontem, cara? – falou entre risinhos – ai, ai, ai, ai... – mas logo parou por causa da ressaca, levando a mão à cabeça.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você. Que bicho te comeu ontem, heim? – perguntou virando-se para o corredor, seguindo para a área das refeições. Kagome se segurou para não ficar vermelha (de raiva) e cerrou os punhos, desvencilhando-se de Sango e indo ao lado dela para a área das refeições.

- Não era pra ser que bicho te "mordeu", não? – indagou Sango para si mesma, com a mão no queixo.

Claro que só Kagome entendera o que Sesshoumaru quis dizer.

"Mas que brincadeira sem graça. E... e... argh, que maldito..." pensou Kagome, vendo um alvo na cabeça de Sesshoumaru e uma bala passando pela cabeça dele "Seria bem legal se isso acontecesse nesse instante." E suspirou, sentando à mesa.

- Não vai comer, Kagome? – perguntou Inu-Yasha, curvando-se para ela. Kagome suspirou.

- Nem. Não tô com muita vontade de pôr alguma coisa em meu estômago, sabe. – apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos, massageando o couro cabeludo. Inu-Yasha pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. – Se bem que um suco de laranja seria ótimo – falou finalmente e o homem sorriu, dando duas palmadinhas na cabeça dela, virando-se para pegar sua bandeja, seguindo os outros.

Sesshoumaru, como diz a lei de Murphy, foi o primeiro a sentar-se. Kagome nem precisou levantar o olhar para saber que era ele, aquelas mãos inconfundíveis.

- Não diga nada – levantou o dedo Kagome, sabendo que ele abrira a boca para falar.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – ele deu um suspiro, dando um gole em seu suco de maçã.

Kagome levantou a cabeça, passando as mãos para ajeitar a franja e apoiando-se na mesa.

- Você bem que podia agir com mais naturalidade. – Sesshoumaru parou seu mini-croissant a meio caminho da boca.

- E quando foi que eu não o fiz? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, mordendo o pãozinho.

- Ah, faça-me o favor – Kagome suspirou e girou os olhos, vendo a aproximação de seus amigos. Sussurrou – você tá agindo normalmente com todos, menos comigo. A primeira coisa que você faria se me visse desse jeito – ela apontou para si mesma – era preocupar-se e dizer tudo que Inu-Yasha me disse – finalizou bem na hora que Sara e Sango sentaram-se ao seu lado.

- Kagome, eu tava falando pra Sara como esse navio é incrível. – começou Sango, bebericando sua vitamina de mamão. – Que tal a gente fazer um _tour_ por ele mais tarde?

- Bem mais tarde, né, Sango. – E abaixou a cabeça na mesa, sua pressão ainda não voltara ao normal desde... aquilo com Sesshoumaru.

- Tá tão mal assim? Olha, toma – Sara falou, mexendo em sua bolsa e tirando uma cartela de remédios – esse é tiro e queda pra ressaca.

- E pra pressão baixa, também? – Kagome apoiou a cabeça em uma mão e roubou o último mini-croissant de Sesshoumaru, comendo-o rapidamente. Ela sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro irritado dele.

- Hã? Por que pressão baixa?

- Tô mal... me lembrem de nunca mais pôr sequer uma gota de álcool no sangue.

- Nossa, Kagome, cê tá péssima – finalmente Miroku deu o ar da graça, sentando-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru (entre ele e Sara tinham duas cadeiras). – Que bicho te mordeu, heim?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado, segurando o riso e Kagome pressionou os lábios numa linha.

- _Nenhum_ bicho me mordeu, Miroku. Olha, porque a gente não faz o seguinte? Obrigada – agradeceu ao pegar o suco que Inu-Yasha lhe entregara, tomando-o pelo canudo – Porque a gente não vai lá pra piscina? Vai ver eu melhoro se pegar um pouquinho de sol.

- Não vejo lógica nenhuma nisso. – comentou Sesshoumaru, terminando seu suco e empurrando a bandeja para o frente, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo de pano.

- Eu também não, mas tudo bem – riu Sango. – Eu tava querendo mesmo ir à piscina. – piscou para Miroku, que não vira por estar ocupado cortando seu baguete.

Kagome sorriu e olhou de relance para Inu-Yasha, Sara e Sesshoumaru.

- Então, à piscina!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois de tomar o remédio de Sara, ela realmente ficou melhor da dor de cabeça e enjoo. Sua pressão até deu uma melhorada depois de ter comido aquele croissant de Sesshoumaru (parecia que ele tava ali exatamente para ser roubado, diga-se de passagem). Kagome pôs uma toalha, protetor solar e toda parafernália que mulheres levam para piscina, dentro de sua bolsa transparente. Vestiu seu biquíni cor-de-rosa e um par de havaianas¹.

Sesshoumaru pôs seu calção azul e branco com uns detalhes florais **(N/A:lembrem-se do kimono dele, muhaahah),** óculos escuros, havaianas e abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo que Kagome, ainda pondo a toalha em cima do ombro.

Foi como se a aura tivesse explodido ao redor deles e só sobrara vácuo ali. Eles se olharam de cima a baixo, Kagome lembrando daquele abdome em cima dela e Sesshoumaru lembrando daquelas curvas embaixo dele.

Mas não durou muito, esse momento. Logo seus amigos saíram de seus quartos e seguiram para a piscina, as garotas elogiando os biquínis umas das outras e os garotos fazendo questão de ficar para trás para apreciar a vista.

A piscina estava lotada.

Foram para outra, do outro lado do convés, e notaram que estava menos cheia que a anterior. Inu-Yasha e Miroku saltaram na piscina com mortais, arrancando uns "seu bando de idiota" seguido de risadinhas das garotas. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e sentou-se debaixo de um guarda-sol, abrindo e lendo um jornal que estava convenientemente dando sopa em cima da mesa.

Kagome deitou-se na cadeira de praia, jogando sua bolsa para o lado, aproveitando a sombra do mesmo guarda-sol. Sara fez o mesmo, mas Sango pulou na piscina e ficou jogando água na cara dos meninos.

Aproveitando a deixa dos óculos escuros, Sesshoumaru de vez em quando olhava de relance para a Kagome deitada do outro lado da mesa, na cadeira de praia.

Ah, kami, como ela era deliciosa.

Ele sempre soube que a amiga não era de se jogar fora, mas depois da noite anterior, ele ficou mais consciente disso. Do rebolado que ela dava ao andar, do caimento perfeito que seus cabelos faziam em seus ombros, da profundidade de seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

Ele a queria de novo.

Mas, dessa vez, queria lembrar-se e curtir o momento, sóbrio.

Claro que ninguém poderia ficar sabendo, afinal – ele olhou para Sara, com seu biquíni marrom cheio de detalhes meio listrados e sóbrios – ele ainda queria alguma coisa com Sara, mulher pela qual nutria uma antiga paixão.

Mas... – olhou novamente para Kagome, que pusera os óculos escuros sem que ele percebesse – Sara podia esperar. Ele queria esconder embaixo dos lençóis dessa viagem todas as suas fantasias com Kagome. Eles poderiam ser amigos, depois. Sesshoumaru cansou de conhecer pessoas que tiveram relações com amigos sem nada ter mudado entre eles.

Fechando o jornal, Sesshoumaru decidiu: iria falar com ela.

- Kagome.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espreguiçando-se e deitando-se na cadeira de praia, à sombra do guarda-sol que também estava sendo usado por Sesshoumaru, do outro lado, Kagome levantou os braços e curtiu o calor.

Sango pulara e começara a jogar água nos outros dois (até outras pessoas juntaram-se a eles e começaram a jogar vôlei), Sara ficara ao seu lado, com seus óculos escuros (que combinavam perfeitamente com seu biquíni), lendo a revista de moda que trouxera. Sempre trabalhando.

Incomodada com a luz, Kagome remexeu na sua bolsa e pegou seus próprios óculos escuros, deitando-se novamente.

Aproveitando a deixa dos óculos escuros, Kagome de vez em quando olhava para Sesshoumaru, atento para o jornal que encontrara convenientemente em cima da mesa.

Ah, kami-sama, como era delicioso.

E bem-dotado, acrescentou mentalmente, cruzando as pernas e sentindo uma leve ardência. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao lembrar-se da noite anterior.

Ainda tá tudo bem. Amigos ficam uns com os outros, é normal. Kagome cansou de conhecer pessoas que foram mais além (de dormir mais vezes e em lugares inusitados) e ainda assim serem amigos.

Além de quê, por causa do álcool, apesar de todos os flashes, a memória ainda era fraca, só o seu corpo que fazia questão de lembrar-se dele.

Pronto, vai ser um segredo esquecido por entre os lençóis dessa viagem, e Kagome vai se esforçar para esquecer...

- Kagome. – o coração da mulher saltou para a boca e ela virou a cabeça mecanicamente para onde ouvira a voz. Ela só viu a cintura dele, por debaixo da mesa, o que não ajudou muito, visto o rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado.

- AI MEU KAMI – Kagome pulou ao levar uma bolada de praia na barriga, ouvindo risinhos – querem me matar, é, bando de louco? – exclamou, olhando nervosamente para Sesshoumaru, entregando-lhe seus óculos – cuida deles aqui – fingiu ser normal e jogou-se na piscina, atirando a bola na cabeça de Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru massageou a região entre os olhos "não foi dessa vez. Talvez mais tarde, à noite, seja melhor. Contenha-se".

- Por que não vai jogar com eles? – a voz de Sara saiu como um sussurro, mesmo estando a uma mesa e uma cadeira de distância.

- Pareço o tipo de pessoa que faz aquilo? – perguntou com uma voz fria de escárnio, apontando para a multidão que agora brincava, uns se jogando por cima de outros (ele sempre olhando para Kagome, vendo os outros homens olharem-na e se jogarem em cima dela para pegar a bola, de propósito). Sara deu uma risadinha.

- Não, não parece – e voltou sua atenção, ainda com ar de riso, para a revista concorrente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Saíram da piscina lá pelas quatro da tarde e foram direto para seus quartos depois de ouvir no alto-falante a programação: um show de música eletrônica na boate (que começaria ao pôr-do-sol e só acabaria ao amanhecer), um lual na piscina principal (aquela que estava cheia) ou outra noite de gala no restaurante granfino (eles excluíram essa opção, lembrando-se da taxa de álcool que tudo tinha lá dentro).

Sesshoumaru sequer teve chance de puxá-la para conversar, pois Inu-Yasha e Miroku o puxaram para planejarem as coisas: eles iriam para a boate pegar todas.

"Que plano incrível", pensou Sesshoumaru cético, ao entrar em sua cabine.

Tomou um banho demorado (mas com certeza seria o primeiro a sair, conhecendo seus amigos) e começou a pensar no que faria _quando_ Kagome aceitasse.

Começou a ficar animado mas logo mudou a água para fria. "Vamos deixa essa animação para mais tarde" e saiu do banho. Vestiu-se com uma tank top preta, calça jeans escura e pôs um casaco no ombro, pra garantir.

E era incrível como isso acontecia com frequência: saiu do quarto exatamente na mesma hora que Kagome.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois que saíram (na verdade, foi ainda no vôlei), decidiram ir para o show de eletrônica. Despediram-se de seus mais novos amigos (apesar de Kagome não lembrar sequer o nome de um deles) e foram-se para suas cabines.

Sem saber o porquê, Kagome entrou rapidamente quando Sesshoumaru fora puxado pelo irmão e pelo amigo.

Ela se sentia inquieta, só pelo fato dele ter dito seu nome com aquele sussurro maravilhoso justamente na hora em que ela se lembrava da noite anterior.

- Calma, Kagome, lembre-se do escândalo que fizeram essa manhã. – Respirou fundo e entrou no banho, lavando o cabelo com cuidado – ele não vai fazer mais nada depois daquilo, pode ter certeza. – Ela então sentiu suas partes baixas umedecerem. Apertou os olhos e lavou-se.

Não iria ficar de salto naquela boate, ainda mais se pretendesse passar a noite toda lá, então decidiu por uma rasteirinha acompanhada de uma jeans rasgada e uma camisa preta colada na cintura e folgada nos quadris, estranhamente fácil de tirar.

- Fácil de tirar, fácil de tirar... – ironizou Kagome, maquiando-se para noite.

Depois, procurou seu celular dentro da bolsinha que usara na noite anterior e enfiou-o em outra bolsinha, dessa vez uma clutch que desse para ficar sempre à mão. Ela quase capotou quando viu um pacote de camisinha ao lado de sua cama. E fechado.

- Meu kami-sama – engatinhou até ali, e, por impulso, enfiou a camisinha na bolsa – não, aqui não! – e jogou a bolsa para cima. – Tá, vou sem bolsa. – chutou a clucht para o lado – é tudo incluso, mesmo – e fez bico para a bolsinha esquecida no canto, abrindo a porta ainda com o coração na mão.

O coitado foi parar na boca ao dar de cara com Sesshoumaru. Maldito Murphy.

Ela engoliu seco, levando seu coração, nervosismo e suor frio junto, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Vista o casaco – pegou o dito cujo do ombro de Sesshoumaru e entregou-lhe para vestir, tentando parecer normal.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Ora, mas porque? – mesmo com a pergunta, vestiu-o, deixando-o aberto (e a tank top era tão colada que dava até pra contar os músculos de seu tanquinhozão).

- É muito frio naquela boate – mentiu. Ela só não queria que aqueles braços perfeitos fossem secados por outras pessoas.

Tá, ela sempre fora ciumenta com ele, então ainda tá valendo.

- Então eu lhe darei esse casaco e vou pegar outro para mim. Porque não entra? – e fez cara de lobo mau ao passar o cartão para abrir sua porta.

Kagome mudou o peso do corpo para uma perna, nervosa.

- Não, valeu, tô bem aqui – e encostou-se à parede, olhando-o entrar, despir-se do casaco e jogar para ela, que amarrou-o em sua cintura – obrigada – deu um sorriso relaxado (que não condizia com seu coração e a umidade no meio de suas pernas) ao vê-lo vestir outro casaco exatamente igual, só que de outra cor.

Ele foi até a porta sem quebrar contato visual com ela, e deu seu golpe baixo: o meio sorriso. Kagome só faltou morrer.

Ainda bem, pensou ela, que Sara abriu a porta no mesmo instante que Sesshoumaru fechara a dele.

- Mas já? – perguntou com um sorriso sensual. Ela estava com um vestido curto e preto, salto meio-plataforma gladiador e uma clucth.

- Por que a gente não vai indo? Eles nos encontram lá. – Kagome queria fugir logo dali.

- E não ia esperar por mim? Que maldade – falou Sango com um biquinho saindo do quarto. – Vamos logo, os meninos pareciam planejar algo quando entraram, acho melhor nem nos metermos.

**(N/A: Eu ia fazer uma maldade sem tamanho aqui, mas fiquei com pena xD)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Boate. Muita gente.

Muita gente.

Sesshoumaru odeia mundiça.

A melhor, ou pior, parte foi que assim que entraram, cada um foi para um lado e ele se viu obrigado à ir para o bar e ficar sentado num daqueles banquinhos.

Suspirando, irritado, ele pensou em pedir um whisky, mas se conteve, pedindo água. Não queria ficar como na noite anterior, e ainda queria falar com Kagome. Nem que tivesse que carregá-la até seu quarto.

Passando os olhos pela multidão, ele logo encontrou o seu alvo. Ela estava dançando, meio animada, meio tensa, com Sango e Sara. Sesshoumaru olhou para Sara, seu outro alvo.

E balançou a cabeça em seguida. Falaria com Kagome primeiro. Encontrou sua deixa quando os meninos chegaram e chamaram a atenção das outras duas garotas. Ele puxou Kagome pelo braço e a multidão fez o trabalho de separá-los do grupo.

- Agora você não me escapa.

- Se-sesshoumaru... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, a lembrança do dia anterior fazendo questão de aparecer entre suas pernas.

- Precisamos conversar – num piscar de olhos, eles estavam no bar, Sesshoumaru sentado e Kagome de pé, ao seu lado.

Ela mudou o peso do corpo para uma perna.

- Olhe, se for sobre ontem—

- É sobre ontem. Kagome – ele alisou o braço dela de baixo para cima até chegar em seu rosto, ato que fez todos os pelinhos de seu corpo subirem – eu a quero de novo.

- Se- - ela olhou discretamente ao redor – assim parece que você está flertando comigo.

- Mas eu estou.

- Pensei que quisesse segredo.

- Ora, já concordou?

- Não é isso!

- Tudo bem, então, vamos para o meu quarto, lá, conversaremos.

- Tudo que você menos quer é conversar, Sesshoumaru, eu sei.

- Então conversamos no caminho.

- Você ta me deixando nervosa! – Kagome sentiu seu coração parar de tão rápido que batia.

- Vamos, finja que está passando mal, eu a carregarei até o "seu quarto" – ele não fez o sinal das aspas, mas Kagome quase pôde vê-las.

- Sesshoumaru, você ainda vai me deixar louca – falou numa voz chorosa, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, escorrendo para baixo, como quem está prestes a desmaiar.

- Opa, opa – ele pôs a mão ao redor da cintura dela e levantou-a nos braços. – Como sempre, uma ótima atriz. Eles estão vindo pra cá.

- Você deveria estar falando algo como "você está bem?" agora. – sussurrou pouco antes de seus amigos chegarem.

- Kagome, vou te levar pro quarto, não se preocupe.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela começou a passar mal, acho que ainda não se recuperou de ontem.

- Nunca mais me deixem beber – falou num fio de voz, aninhando-se ao peito de Sesshoumaru, chorosa.

- Kagome-chan... – Sango falou, preocupada.

- Vou levá-la para o quarto dela e, de lá, vou para o meu, esse lugar já ta me dando nos nervos. – os olhares preocupados assentiram – boa noite. – e seguiu para a saída.

- Ahh~, minha música favorita... – Kagome ainda falou no tom de voz fraco, para seus amigos ouvirem, assim que Hold it Against Me começou a tocar.

Mesmo com todo mundo muito doido e dançante, parecia que a multidão abria-se para Sesshoumaru passar. Assim que chegaram na saída, Kagome de remexeu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, moça adoecida?

- Não me vem com essa – ela lhe mostrou seu semblante mais raivoso, mas ele somente viu o pânico estampado naqueles olhos azuis. Não pôde deixar de dar uma risadinha.

- Do que você tem tanto medo? Não vai fazer mal nenhum.

- Olha só quem fala, seu bem-dotado – Kagome desistiu de tentar descer e encostou a cabeça na clavícula dele, apertando seu casaco com todas as forças.

- Cuma? – perguntou ainda com uma voz de riso, adorando aquela reação fofa.

- Eu... eu passei o dia todo com a noite anterior na cabeça. Não que pudesse esquecer, né, o _senhor_ – ela apontou com a unha para o peito dele – bem-dotado não me deixou esquecer, ainda sinto a noite de ontem aqui – ela nem precisou apontar, ele já baixou o olhar para entre as coxas dela.

Sesshoumaru lambeu os lábios, orgulhoso.

- Não faça isso, me dá mais medo – fez biquinho e fincou as unhas no peito dele quando viu seus quartos se aproximarem.

Sesshoumaru fez uma manobra de pegar o cartão no bolso e abrir a porta com ela no colo.

- Me deixe descer, não é como se eu tivesse mesmo doente.

- Não. Eu faço questão de colocá-la na cama. – retrucou com sua voz mais rouca e mais sensual.

- ... – Kagome ficou boquiaberta e sentiu todo o seu nervosismo subir à pele e descer para o meio de suas pernas.

- Esta noite, eu quero sentir e lembrar de tudo perfeitamente, não com aqueles flashes inúteis. – Fechou a porta atrás de si com a perna e seguiu para a cama, pousando-a com gentileza, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Shh. – ele pousou o dedo indicador sobre a boca da mulher e foi para o pescoço dela. – Esta cabeça parou de pensar agora. – Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando como a outra cabeça pensaria – amanhã a gente discute tudo – e foi descendo os carinhos para a camisa dela, tentando se livrar desse pedaço de pano inútil. Kagome deu um gemido baixo e levantou as costas, ajudando-o a tirá-la. Ele tirou seu casaco e camisa, soltando um suspiro de prazer ao ver os "dons", ou seios, de Kagome, presos naquele sutiã inútil. Kagome soltou o mesmo suspiro ao ver o peito nu de seu amigo de longa data. Com certeza ela preferia esse ângulo.

Mais do que sugar aquelas "belezas", como ele pensava, Sesshoumaru queria a boca de Kagome. Aquela boca macia e vermelha. Sensual e deliciosa. Eles se beijaram como se fosse a primeira vez e agarraram-se um ao outro, Kagome fincando as unhas no couro cabeludo de Sesshoumaru. Sem querer se soltar, Sesshoumaru foi descendo a trilha de beijos e lambidas para os seios dela e, para sua sorte (ele chegou a pensar que tinha sido de propósito), o sutiã desatacava na frente. Assim que ele o fez, o pedaço de pano se soltou num flash e os seios dela balançaram. Como uma criança desmamada, Sesshoumaru banqueteou-se. Kagome ainda conseguia pensar alguma coisa como "devagar, bem-dotado". Talvez ela até tenha falado, mas não se preocupou em lembrar, as carícias a estavam deixando louca.

- Chega disso... – e gemeu ao sentir os beijos descerem para suas calças, facilmente retiradas por ele – venha para dentro, rápido – suplicou, apertando os olhos e os dentes, o prazer tomando-a por inteiro. Ela sentiu um choque quando a respiração dele parou em cima de sua calcinha, então o viu ajoelhar-se e abaixar as calças. Ela não podia, mas olhou o volume na roupa de baixo dele. Ela girou os olhos, prazerosa, querendo aquilo tudo dentro dela, e mordeu os lábios quando sentiu sua calcinha ser puxada para baixo.

Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo, já estava ficando louco de tanto esperar. Posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e roçou seu membro totalmente ereto e palpitante na vulva dela, que se contorceu com um gemido. Kagome apertou transformou o cobertor em frangalhos com as unhas, implorando para que ele entrasse logo.

Sesshoumaru levantou as pernas dela e colou seus corpos, encostando sua testa na dela, suas respirações misturadas. Ambos trincando os dentes, Sesshoumaru penetrou-a devagar, lembrando-se do comentário dela no corredor, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

- Deixe disso, venha logo – o prazer na voz dela era quase palpável e Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro de prazer ao ouvir isso, penetrando-a por completo. O gemido baixo e contido dela o deixou preocupado, mas ela logo abraçou-o, pedindo por mais. Ele gemeu ao movimentar-se, e, em meio a gemidos e abraços, ele beijou-a e disse:

- Como nós conseguimos viver sem isso até agora? – e penetrou-a mais fundo. O gemido dela só faltou vir com um coração no final. Kagome segurou o rosto dele, observando suas expressões.

Então, se beijaram.

**To be continued... **

**¹ - Havainas = internacional xD**

**Capitulozão, heim? xD**

**Uia, o clima esquentou demais, nossa, ainda bem que aqui ta friozinho, me fez ficar confortável XD –corre-**

**Ashudha sabe aquela notinha lá no meio? Eu ia parar o capítulo ali XD –foge das pedradas – mas eu disse que ia ter hentai nesse chap, entom fiz o máximo que pude pra colocá-la aqui, mesmo fazendo um chap kilométrico 8D.**

**Muuito obrigada pelas reviews (mesmo sendo só duas, magoaram), e pelos avisos de favoritos, amo vocês =^_^=**

**A partir do próximo chap é que as coisas vão ficar mais quentes, então leiam com um ventilador do lado, ok? XDD**

**Ok, às reviews \o\**

**Kagomeinug no sesshy – **Ahaha, aqui está o próximo chap :D espero que tenha gostado e correspondido às expectativas \o\.

**Pitty Souza – **Yay, obrigada \o/ Eu já tinha escrito mais da metade do chap, mas aí aconteceram algumas coisas e eu fiquei sem vontade de postar. Mas as reviews sempre me deixam feliz, foi por causa delas que eu postei ;) continue sempre reviewzando, viu? xD Espero que tenha gostado do chap \o\

**Bom, gente, é isso, deixem reviews, ok?**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	3. Mais segredos

**Segredo?**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_- Como nós conseguimos viver sem isso até agora? – e penetrou-a mais fundo. O gemido dela só faltou vir com um coração no final. Kagome segurou o rosto dele, observando suas expressões._

_Então, se beijaram._

**Mais Segredos**

Eles passaram a noite banhados um no suor do outro. Agarrados como se fosse a última, e não a primeira, noite que passaram juntos.

Kagome levantou primeiro. Não, ela se sentou primeiro e abaixou a cabeça nos joelhos

- A gente não tá namorando, né? – perguntou num tom descrente, sentindo a cabeça girar.

Ela sabia que ele já estava acordado. Sesshoumaru tem essa mania de fazer o maior silêncio possível pra parecer despercebido e captar coisas que não querem ser vistas.

- Que concepção infantil. – falou numa voz fria, sentando-se e ajeitando a franja (mas Kagome viu, de relance, aquele sorriso safado na cara dele).

Ela suspirou.

- Foi por isso que eu perguntei com um tom descrente. – continuou com a cabeça abaixada e Sesshoumaru espreguiçou-se.

- Você é minha amiga, não minha namorada. Só coincidiu de também ser ótima na cama. – Kagome imitou o sorriso safado dele, com a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Então, é só sexo.

- Sim.

- Mas não para sempre, claro. – ela finalmente virou-se para ele, mas Sesshoumaru havia levantando e estava de costas para ela – ah, por favor, não vire isso para mim – e pôs a mão na frente rosto para tapar a visão da bunda linda e branca dele.

Sesshoumaru soltou o riso pelo nariz.

- Você prefere a parte da frente, não é? – e virou-se com as mãos na cintura.

- Nem vem, bem-dotado. Volte ao assunto, por favor – Kagome recuou um milímetro na cama quando Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao seu lado novamente. Ele aproximou-se e tirou fios de cabelo rebeldes que teimavam em ficar no rosto da moça. Ela estreitou-lhe os olhos, esperando uma conversa.

- Não vai ser para sempre, Kagome. Eu já pensei em tudo.

- Ah, certo. Pra mim, isso é uma "relação" – ela fez o sinal das aspas – entre duas pessoas, eu acho que eu preciso saber os pormenores, né? – segurou-lhe a mão que já descia para seu ombro (apesar de sentir o corpo esquentar com o toque).

- Certo. – ele girou os olhos, sentando-se de maneira mais confortável, sem intenção alguma de esconder seu amigo animado. – Não vai ser para sempre, ou melhor, só durante o cruzeiro. Dez dias e pronto, quando acabar, voltaremos ao normal. Eu ainda estou de olho na Sara, afinal de contas.

Kagome lutou para não olhar para baixo e fixou-se no âmbar dos olhos dele.

- E eu no Inu-Yasha. – apesar de toda aquela complicação com a vagabunda da ex dele, pensou Kagome.

- Papa-anjo.

- Papa-caveira.

Olharam-se e riram. Sesshoumaru, aproveitando a descontração, levantou o braço para derrubá-la na cama, mas ela foi mais rápida e levantou-se, deixando um Sesshoumaru de cara nos lençóis.

- Só até o final do cruzeiro, né? – e foi até o banheiro.

- Ah, você pode virar as costas para mim, mas eu não posso.

- Alguma reclamação? – ela lambeu os lábios, parando na porta do banheiro com a mão na cintura, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

- Muito pelo contrário – Sesshoumaru examinou-a de cima a baixo e olhou para o banheiro, levantando-se – você não é familiar com esse banheiro, pode deixar que eu lhe mostro onde ficam—

E uma porta no nariz dele. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e cerrou as mãos na porta.

- Kagome... – seu tom de "eu vou matar você se não abrir" não a assustou, justamente por que ela sabia o que ele faria se ela abrisse.

- Muito obrigada pela consideração, senhor bem-dotado – deu um risinho – mas eu me viro aqui. Preciso só desse banho e da _minha_ cama, _vazia_ – ela quase soletrou essa última palavra – por que eu tenho uma vida social a zelar e um segredo para manter. Preciso de sono.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru planejava traçá-la assim que ela saísse do banheiro, mas logo que pôs a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ao sair do banheiro, cautelosa, Kagome viu seu amigo dormir como um anjo (o que certamente ele não era) e sorriu. Vestiu-se silenciosamente e saiu do quarto, sentindo-se "a outra" (apesar de não ter ninguém a trair). Correu para seu quarto e viu que não passava das 7 da manhã. Jogou as roupas para o ar e deitou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-... Kagome, por que será que eu já levanto sabendo que eu vou bater eternamente na sua porta? Abre, mulher, que é isso! – resmungou Sango, depois de bater por um longo tempo, repetindo a cena do dia anterior, com Miroku e Inu-Yasha fazendo o mesmo na porta de Sesshoumaru. – Já não tem mais café da manhã dessa vez, Kagome... – falou num tom cansado, ligando para o inútil celular da amiga.

- Oi, cheguei – abriu a porta no mesmo momento em que Sango levantara a mão para bater novamente.

- Amém, heim – girou os olhos.

- Só falta o—

- Ei, por que você ta fora do quarto? – todos viraram e viram Sesshoumaru parado no corredor, apreciando a cena.

- Eu saí mais cedo e estava voltando do café da manhã.

- Como assim, e nem chama a gente!

- Eu liguei pra todos vocês, quem não acordou com o toque, perdeu – girou os olhos – trocaram o café pelo almoço, não vão?

- Ué, e você? – perguntou Miroku, ao passar pelo homem.

- Vou tomar um banho e vou para a academia que descobri no caminho. – Quando tocou a maçaneta da porta, virou-se para as mulheres que seguiam para o refeitório – Ah, meninas. Encontrei um SPA lá, por que não vão? – e entrou antes de ver a expressão de felicidade extrema das amigas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru na academia? Essa era nova para Kagome. Ele é do tipo que é musculoso e lindo por natureza. Além de que ele não fica fazendo exposição de sua figura por aí (o que é ótimo para a imaginação feminina). Alguma coisa não cheirava bem ali e não era o bacalhau que Miroku estava comendo no almoço.

- Kagome, já ta se sentindo melhor, né? – perguntou Sango, preocupada.

- Sim, Sango. Obrigada – sorriu-lhe e comeu uma garfada de sua sobremesa, um _parfait_ de morango.

- Então apresse-se que eu mal posso esperar para ir naquele SPA! – deu um gritinho animado, olhando para a sobremesa da amiga com olhos mortais, querendo que desaparecesse.

- Eu gostei dessa história de academia, por que a gente não passa lá? – perguntou Inu-Yasha ao amigo, piscando um olho. A mensagem "vamos botar pra quebrar" foi passada pela mente deles (e pela mente de todos na mesa, as mulheres olharam-nos céticas).

- Simbora. – levantou-se no exato momento que Kagome terminara seu parfait.

- É tudo pro mesmo lado, não é? – comentou Sara, entretida em seu celular – então vamos todos juntos – o objeto fechou com um _clop_ e todos seguiram para suas cabines.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Deixo à sua imaginação a roupa que Sesshoumaru usou para ir à academia **(risca)(N/A: pq eu não consegui pensar em uma)(/risca)**. Não que ele tenha feito muita coisa, foi só para a esteira pra fazer a digestão. Pegou logo a que ficava perto da porta de vidro de intersecção com o SPA e agradeceu por ser hora do almoço. Ocupados com a comida, quase todo mundo saiu da academia, alguns gatos pingados aqui e ali, mas nada alarmante. Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso e limpou o suor do rosto com a toalha de rosto pendurada em seus ombros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome e os outros voltaram para suas respectivas cabines (Sango não notou a corridinha que Kagome deu ao passar pela porta de Sesshoumaru), pondo as devidas roupas para suas destinações: biquíni para as mulheres (com toalha e toda parafernália de piscina na bolsa) e roupa de malhação para os homens. Perguntaram as direções para alguns funcionários e seguiram por um corredor chique até uma porta de vidro que abriu com um vento frio. Um balcão a frente com duas recepcionistas, duas entradas, uma para esquerda e outra para direita, chamaram a atenção deles assim que entraram. Deram dois passos e viram as placas logo acima da cabeça das mulheres: SPA, à esquerda. ACADEMIA, à direita (na verdade, eram setinhas apontando para os lados). Eles se entreolharam e sorriram como um grupo de adolescentes. Só faltaram os pulinhos e os gritinhos de "isso é demais \o\", mas eles se pouparam dessa vergonha gratuita.

Despediram-se e os homens seguiram para a direita enquanto as mulheres, para a esquerda. Elas tiveram de acompanhar uma recepcionista até um médico que fez uma inspeção rápida (como um exame médico necessário para a entrada numa piscina) e logo seguiram para o corredor.

Quer dizer, Kagome seguiu sozinha pelo corredor. Fora a primeira a ser inspecionada e estava explorando o local para pode dizer às amigas quando fossem liberadas. No corredor, uma curiosa porta de vidro do lado direito (todas as outras eram do lado esquerdo) chamou sua atenção, mas ela logo virou-se para outra porta. Não por muito tempo, pois sentiu um puxão ao se virar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vira seu irmão mais novo e Miroku entrarem.

- Ótimo, devem ter chegado também. – comentou num sussurro, diminuindo o passo da caminhada, indo para o banheiro e livrando-se das roupas, amarrando uma toalha ao redor da cintura e prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo. Ele voltou à porta e viu Kagome do lado do SPA, olhando para todos os lados, curiosa. Ela olhou para a porta de conexão, também, mas algo em outra porta chamou mais sua atenção. Sesshoumaru, sem deixar de vestir seu sorriso, olhou uma última vez para os dois homens mais novos que estavam ocupados demais olhando seus próprios reflexos no espelho para prestar-lhe atenção e puxou Kagome pelo braço.

- Mas o quê? – ela falou entre dentes, mas Sesshoumaru logo a empurrou para o banheiro masculino e jogou-a dentro do boxe que havia deixado especialmente aberto. – Sesshoumaru, seu louco, o que você está fazendo? – apesar das palavras de repreensão, ela se deixou jogar na parede e sentiu o nozinho do lado de seu biquíni ser desfeito.

- Não devia ter fechado a porta na minha cara hoje de manhã. Eu queria, mesmo, tomar um banho com você – lambeu a orelha dela depois de um sussurro prazeroso, jogando a toalha para cima da porta que trancara, roçando seu membro ereto nas partes traseiras da mulher.

- Seu louco... – gemeu ao sentir que ele abaixara seu membro e agora o roçava em sua vulva – não num banheiro comunitá—aaahri...uh – gemeu ao sentir a penetração prematura dele. Ainda não devidamente lubrificada, Sesshoumaru entrou forçando a barra, mas Kagome amou. O atrito estava ao máximo e fazia suas pernas tremerem. Mordendo os lábios para não gemer alto, Kagome tentou tanto que desistiu de fincar as unhas no azulejo molhado do boxe.

Ajeitando-se, Sesshoumaru saiu de dentro dela e levantou um pouco mais seu quadril, penetrando-a novamente (desta vez, totalmente lubrificada pelo estímulo forçado), mordendo os lábios para abafar os gemidos.

Kagome não sabia se jogava a cabeça para trás ou se se encolhia para reprimir os gemidos que temiavam em brotar em sua garganta. E Sesshoumaru, o malvado, apesar de todo o fogo que com certeza tinha, fazia questão de penetrá-la profunda e vagarosamente, deixando-a louca.

- Pare com isso... – exclamou entre dentes, com o sussurro mais arrastado e prazeroso que já dera em sua vida.

- Garotas... más... merecem punição – falou o mais baixo que pôde, entrando e saindo completamente, fazendo Kagome lembrar-se de todo o seu poder.

Kagome não aguentou e soltou um gemido arrastado e fino, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

Desistindo de segurá-la pelos quadris, Sesshoumaru grudou-se mais nela, tendo que parar com o "entra completamente e sai completamente" apenas pelo momento que subiu suas mãos pela barriga da amiga até por debaixo do biquíni, levantando-o e apertando os seios dela, suas mãos entre eles e a parede. Apertou os mamilos, girou-os e passou a unha de leve por eles. Kagome não parava de sentir os pelinhos subirem e sentia seus músculos se contraírem ao redor dele, mesmo com o pouco movimento que faziam.

Ela não aguentou. Chegou ao clímax antes dele, trocando os gemidos por longos ofegos e tentativas inúteis de fincar as unhas no azulejo.

Sesshoumaru deu o seu maior sorriso malicioso e fez uma última carícia nos seios de Kagome antes de voltar a segurá-la pela cintura, lambendo sua orelha novamente.

- Ora, mas já? – o som de seu riso mau só fez Kagome se arrepiar ainda mais, atenuando a palpitação que sentia em suas partes baixas, Sesshoumaru sem querer sair de dentro dela. – Nada disso, moça, vai pagar mais caro. – E voltou com o primeiro movimento, saindo totalmente e entrando totalmente. O detalhe foi que, por Kagome já ter chegado ao clímax, sua musculatura se contraíra, e estava mais sensível e mais difícil de penetrar.

Ela deixou um gemido alto escapar.

- Não, não mais... – falava isso da boca pra fora, apertando os olhos e sentindo as pernas tremerem, temendo não conseguir ficar de pé por muito tempo.

- Mais, mais e mais – retrucou o homem, numa voz sensual, penetrando-a vagarosamente, mordiscando seu pescoço e ombro, voltando à sua orelha, soltando os gemidos baixos que não conseguia prender bem na cabeça de Kagome, que já não conseguia pensar. Depois do clímax, ela havia parado de senti-lo por meio segundo, mas depois todas as sensações pareceram dobrar de intensidade e ela não iria conseguir não gemer por muito tempo.

Kagome sentiu os olhos esquentarem junto com o corpo e, se fosse possível, ela estava chorando de prazer.

- Se—Sesshoumaru-! – exclamou entre dentes, chegando novamente ao clímax, contraindo-se ainda mais ao redor dele.

O homem estalou a língua, não gostando e gostando ao mesmo tempo de sua entrada ficar cada vez mais difícil. Puni-la estava virando uma punição também para si, ele mal conseguia conter o clímax dentro de si, mas queria continuar a fazer isso para sempre.

- Meu irmão, visse aquela gostosa? Tava olhando pra mim com certeza!

- HÁ, vai sonhando, era pra mim!

As vozes dos amigos ecoaram pelo banheiro e o reflexo de Sesshoumaru foi ligar o chuveiro. A água fria só faltou evaporar sobre o casal e nada faria com que eles parassem.

Eles estão aqui, oh, não. Foi o que a pequena parte ainda existente de consciência gritou para Kagome, mas ela não conseguia concentrar-se nela. Sua concentração toda estava em: não gemer apesar de estar tendo orgasmos múltiplos a cada vez que se mexem. Ela estava em frenesi, seus músculos se contraíam cada vez que ele se mexia. As vozes dos amigos eram apenas borrões em um mundo distante. Com a ajuda do chuveiro e dos dentes em seus lábios, Kagome e Sesshoumaru conseguiram não gritar em seu mundo particular. Ele chegou ao clímax, mas conseguiu não se soltar dentro dela por míseros e prazerosos segundos, até sentir-se explodir e ter todas as suas forças sugadas pelo deus dos prazeres.

Kagome só não caiu com tudo no chão por ainda ter conseguido segurar-se no registro do chuveiro, sendo auxiliada por Sesshoumaru que, também meio mole, cambaleou-os para a parede, Kagome encostando-se nele e sentindo outro clímax chegar, apesar de ele já não estar com toda a sua força dentro dela.

- Seu... louco... saia de mim... – reclamou entre dentes, tentando ir para a parede oposta do pequeno boxe, sentido seu corpo expeli-lo de si, junto com seus fluidos.

Kagome encostou-se de frente à parede, não querendo escorregar para o chão (pois sabia que jamais levantaria se o fizesse), virou-se para Sesshoumaru e viu seu olhar vencedor e seu sorriso safado.

- Você está pensado... "sou demais"... né? – perguntou, recuperando o fôlego e abaixando o biquíni para cobrir os seios.

- Mais ou menos... – ele estava totalmente largado na parede, parecia não ter forças nem para respirar, mas seu semblante negava toda a sua condição física; era de extrema satisfação, como quem ganha a aposta das apostas.

- AHAHA, que qué isso, cara? – Miroku riu ao longe, tomando banho com Inu-Yasha naqueles chuveiros em conjunto, que não são separados por boxes.

- É sério, pô, ahahaha – respondeu Inu-Yasha, ligando seu chuveiro e entrando de cabeça.

Kagome ficou sóbria em meio segundo e seu reflexo foi amarrar a parte de baixo do biquíni descentemente.

- Eu tenho que voltar! – sussurrou entre os dentes, para Sesshoumaru, sem olhar para o objeto de seu prazer (que, diga-se de passagem, parecia estar chamando-a para um banquete), roubando a toalha que estava pendurada na porta.

- Eu poderia passar o resto do dia aqui. – Ajeitando-se em sua posição reta e majestosa, Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelo braço de Kagome. Ela sentiu-se esquentar, mas lembrou da extrema ardência no meio de suas pernas.

- Seu bem-dotado de uma figa, eu morreria se fosse aguentar mais disso que você acabou de me fazer. – estreitou-lhe os olhos e ele apenas devolveu-lhe o olhar, puxando-a para si e simplesmente dando-lhe o seu usual beijo na testa.

- Certo, vá para o canto que eu vou ver onde eles estão. – Kagome assentiu e deu dois passos para trás assim que ele abrira a porta e pusera a cabeça para fora, voltando com uma cara de poucos amigos. – Pode ir, eles não estão olhando para cá.

- Que cara é essa? – ela enrolou-se na toalha e seguiu o dedo dele para fora, tendo a visão de duas bundas brancas a observá-los. Kagome pressionou os lábios numa linha e correu nas pontas dos pés, sem nem despedir-se, somente pensando em como ela conseguia ver tanto traseiro em tão pouco tempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Kagome! Por onde andou? Estávamos a sua procura! – Kagome mal passara pela porta de intersecção que a porta a sua frente abrira-se e suas amigas apareceram, quase causando-lhe um infarto.

- Ah, foi mal, é que eu... – em meio segundo, Kagome vira uma mulher sair de outra porta com uma toalha ao redor do corpo (exatamente como Kagome estava no momento) – estava na hidromassagem e nem vi o tempo passar – juntou as mãos na frente do rosto em desculpas – desculpa, mesmo.

- Ah, então era você que estava lá dentro? – exclamou Sara, suspirando – Ah~, se eu soubesse, teria pedido pra entrar, também...

- Pois é, hahaha...

**To be continued...**

**... ME DESCULPEM X_X –foge das pedradas – eu disse que ia continuar essa história direitinho, mas é que veio a faculdade, provas, época de chuva – apanha - ... sabe como é i_i**

**Mas eu vou TENTAR (não quero prometer mais nada TT^TT) ver se posto o próximo capítulo nesse feriado (a pessoa que não viaja, passa o tempo onde? No PC, pois é), ok? Desculpem a demora, mas em compensação... muahahhaa, capítulo extremamente quente X)**

**Agora, às reviews (adoro reviews, já disse, né xD)**

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi – **Tá, parei – apanha - .

**Sango Coral-chan – **ASDPOKDSAPKODAS, espero que tenha gostado desse combo de bumbuns xD

**Sil chan – **Socorro, mimimimi T_T tai a continuação, não me persiga eternamente, please..

**Pitty Souza – **DD: tenta fazer o máximo pra mandar as reviews, ok? Eu entendo problemas com internet e leituras na faculdade, faço isso o tempo todo xD. Taí mais um cap meio grande ( o 2 teve umas 10 páginas, esse teve 6 xD) e extremamente quente, cuidado pra nom queimar os olhos... – cooorre -.

**Rarawir – **Ain, sério? Obrigada #_# Treinei muito pra chegar na escrita de hoje x) E podexá que eu pretendo continuar essa história atéee o final do cruzeiro, muhahaha xD Espero que vc continue dando as reviews até lá!

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente, vcs deixaram uma cofcof criança cofcof feliz! #_#**

**Deixem mais reviews nesse chap, viu?**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	4. Secreto

**Segredo?**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_- Kagome! Por onde andou? Estávamos a sua procura! – Kagome mal passara pela porta de intersecção que a porta a sua frente abrira-se e suas amigas apareceram, quase causando-lhe um infarto._

_- Ah, foi mal, é que eu... – em meio segundo, Kagome vira uma mulher sair de outra porta com uma toalha ao redor do corpo (exatamente como Kagome estava no momento) – estava na hidromassagem e nem vi o tempo passar – juntou as mãos na frente do rosto em desculpas – desculpa, mesmo._

_- Ah, então era você que estava lá dentro? – exclamou Sara, suspirando – Ah~, se eu soubesse, teria pedido pra entrar, também..._

_- Pois é, hahaha..._

**Secreto**

Nem todas as massagens, banhos de lama, limpezas de pele, esteiras e consultas com nutricionistas fizeram Kagome esquecer a ardência em suas pernas. Parecia que ele ficava mais poderoso a cada noite que passava. A mulher se pegou mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto lembrava daquela cena do chuveiro.

- Kagome, o que foi? – Sango, deitada ao seu lado, perguntou.

- Ah, é que eu senti uma pontada agora.

- Claro, né, amiga, acupuntura. – Sango girou os olhos e voltou a apoiar a cabeça nos braços dobrados.

- Senhora, se não estiver agradando, posso pedir para trocarem de especialista – uma supervisora passou no mesmo instante. Kagome sentiu-se culpada. A coitada da moça que estava fazendo acupuntura nela não tinha culpa. Sesshoumaru era o culpado. De tudo.

- Não, que é isso, foi só drama meu – ela balançou a mão, fazendo pouco do que a mulher falara e a supervisora retirou-se depois de ajeitar os óculos e, bem, supervisionar tudo.

Sango e Sara deram risadinhas ao lado de Kagome, mas ela as ignorou quando abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

Sim, ela sabe.

Sabe que foi demais.

Kagome nunca mais olhará para um chuveiro da mesma forma. Acho que nem para uma parede, também.

Ela reprimiu o pensamento pervertido de "acho que posso me acostumar com isso" e decidiu que não iria dormir com Sesshoumaru esta noite. Punição pela punição severa por demais que levara.

Ela estremeceu.

"Espero que ele não tenha mais nenhuma punição em mente.

... ou melhor, espero, sim."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou Inu-Yasha com quase repulsa.

- Parece que ganhou na loteria. – Comentou Miroku, dando risadinhas ao lado do amigo.

- Não, mas vindo dele, esse sorriso aí não parece de felicidade, não. Acho que ele matou alguém e tá relembrando os momentos na cabeça dele. – Retrucou Inu-Yasha, falando como se segreda algo, mas alto o bastante para seu irmão ouvir, mais a frente.

Sesshoumaru virou-se, ainda com aquele sorriso triunfante. Nada iria estragar seu dia hoje. Inu-Yasha sentiu a aura matadora de seu irmão (que na verdade era uma aura totalmente cheia de pensamentos pervertidos; coisas que ele pensava em fazer com Kagome, onde e em que situação) e recuou com o olhar dele.

- Irmãozinho, por que não se joga no mar sem salva-vidas? Eu sei que você ama nadar. – Falou com o sorriso, mas com sua voz habitual, gélida.

- Haha, que engraçado – respondeu o irmão mais novo às costas do mais velho.

Agora, o que Sesshoumaru iria fazer?

Andar, é claro. As garotas não sairiam dali nem tão cedo.

E não saíram, mesmo. Já escurecera há horas e nem sinal das moças.

Pode não ter sido uma boa ideia apresentar o SPA a elas.

Bom, mas o dia foi ótimo, então, tudo bem. Só o restava gran finalle que preparara. Era só Kagome atender o maldito celular.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pobre Sesshoumaru, Kagome jogara seu celular na bolsa que ficara jogada no quarto. Ela não o atenderia e dormiria em paz esta noite. Principalmente para se recuperar da ardência.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru acordou mal-humorado. Certo, o dia anterior será marcado como "a melhor transa até agora", mas isso foi ontem.

Foi ontem também que Kagome o ignorou completamente depois daquilo, mesmo ele sabendo que foi também "a melhor transa até agora" para ela.

Ah, Higurashi Kagome, você não perde por esperar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome acordou sentindo um frio na espinha e teve a brilhante ideia de pegar o seu celular.

Chamadas não atendidas: 8

- Ai. – Kagome estremeceu ao ver o nome de Sesshoumaru listado oito vezes em suas chamadas não atendidas. Ele vai me trucidar.

Mensagem nova: 1

- Aaah... – Temerosa, Kagome apertou o botão "ler" fechando um olho. Mas logo abriu-o, pois era de Sango.

_Depois do SPA eu fiquei totalmente revigorada e dei uma olhada no panfleto do navio e adivinha só: quadra de esportes (é, eu sei que a gente já sabia disso, mas eu só me toquei agora). Quer reviver o tempo de colegial e jogar tênis? Lembra que a gente fazia parte do clube? Vai ser legal, que tal? :D_

Tênis! É, poderia ser legal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru pensou em tudo pelo caminho. Kagome pareceu realmente surpresa ao vê-lo. Isso já deixou seu dia um pouco mais alegre. Principalmente ao vê-la tensa com o seu olhar, enquanto ela caminhava à frente e ele estrategicamente posicionado atrás.

Foi um inferno fazer com que Inu-Yasha fosse junto, visto que ele é uma total negação em qualquer esporte que não seja corrida.

Ao contrário de Sesshoumaru, claro. Ele é praticamente um prodígio. Apesar de não ter tido interesse por clubes no colegial, sempre que preciso, arrasava em qualquer esporte que fosse praticar. Não seria diferente com tênis.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

É, ela sabe.

Ele nunca jogou tênis na vida, mas aceitou o convite intrometido de Sango sem nem piscar. Kagome até pensou em dar uma de superior e tentar ensiná-lo, mas, conhecendo seu amigo como conhece, ele seria capaz de se sair melhor do que ela.

"Não, eu tenho que parecer superior. Não posso ficar com medo do que ele pode fazer por eu tê-lo ignorado ontem à noite, não posso ficar com medo..."

- Kagome. – ela deu um pulo ao ouvir seu nome na voz, ou melhor, sussurro, de Sesshoumaru.

- S-sim? – respondeu, exaltada, dando-se um tapa mentalmente por ter sido tão idiota. Ele deu um meio sorriso e olhou-a com desdém.

- Você passou direto do campo, é aqui – disse ele, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para uma entrada num gradeado ao ar livre.

Ela recobrou a compostura.

- Oh, claro, que cabeça a minha – ela deu um tapinha na testa, dando meia volta e indo até Sesshoumaru. Ou melhor, até a porta ao lado de Sesshoumaru – fiquei tão entretida ao ver as outras pessoas jogando, que nem me toquei – Deu-lhe um sorriso e entrou na sua frente, ele sem perder a oportunidade de apreciar o seu rebolado naquela roupa minúscula de tênis.

Sango e Sara estavam reservando os campos enquanto Miroku e Inu-Yasha arrastavam os pés para passar depois que Sesshoumaru entrara.

Veja bem: Miroku e Kagome eram os únicos normais por ali; eles aprenderiam qualquer coisa se fossem ensinados. Sango e Sesshoumaru eram os prodígios; aprendem mesmo sem ser ensinados. Sara e Inu-Yasha, coitados, eram as negações, nem se ensinados eles conseguem aprender esportes. Ou seja, Miroku estava desanimado por ser o melhor amigo da negação e Inu-Yasha por ser a própria negação.

Sara até que achou divertido, ela poderia fazer par com alguém que fosse bom (leia-se Sesshoumaru) e acabar vencendo.

Sango estava super-alegre, comentando de todos os campeonatos que participara no colegial e de como sentia saudade de jogar tênis.

Kagome conseguiu escapulir das histórias e, perdida em pensamentos, encostou-se numa parede ao lado de alguns bancos, próximo do campo em que iriam jogar. Ela só não vira que Sesshoumaru estava sentado ali, na ponta do banco, com o ombro quase tocando suas coxas.

- Kagome. – pela segunda vez ela pulou, mas dessa vez foi mentalmente. Conseguindo controlar o coração que saltava, ela o olhou por cima. – você me ignorou ontem.

- Do que você está falando, Sesshoumaru? – conseguindo fingir as emoções e segurar o riso só de imaginar a frustração que ele sentira no dia anterior, ela respondeu com cinismo. – Saímos muito tarde do SPA, eu tive que ter o meu sono de beleza.

- Não quero saber dessas desculpas – retorquiu assim que ela parou para pegar ar. Levantou-se e encostou um ombro na parede, quase curvando-se sobre ela para falar-lhe – Vamos fazer uma aposta – imitou o tom que fizera quando sugerira o segredo e Kagome prendeu a respiração (tanto para não sentir aquele cheiro másculo e totalmente entorpecente dele quanto para acorrentar o ímpeto masoquista de dizer "CLARO QUE SIM, E ENTÃO, QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ME PUNIR NOVAMENTE?"), cruzando os braços e sacudindo a cabeça mentalmente para espantar esses pensamentos pervertidos. Ela lambeu os lábios e também encostou um ombro na parede, imitando a posição do amigo.

- Que consistiria em...? – nenhum dos dois conseguia controlar a imaginação.

Ele, ao vê-la olhá-lo desse jeito, por baixo, como se estivesse tramando algo muito perverso, não conseguiu conter as lembranças dos gemidos e sussurros. Ele queria mais.

Ela, ao vê-lo olhá-la daquele jeito, por cima, como se estivesse tramando algo muito perverso, não conseguiu conter as lembranças dos músculos dele por sobre si e suas mãos fortes ao redor de seu corpo. Ela precisava de mais.

- Quem ganhar tem o outro como submisso por um dia – falou em um sussurro, e Kagome viu os amigos aproximarem-se. Ela tomou a iniciativa de estender-lhe uma mão.

- E se empatarmos?

- Não se preocupe, eu já ganhei. – apertou-lhe a mão, confiante.

- Então eu ganho se empatarmos, também, e ainda por dois dias.

- Essa aposta está ficando cada vez mais excitante.

- Por que vocês estão apostando sozinhos? – Miroku indagou, entregando-lhes suas respectivas raquetes.

- Ele é o senhor-bom-em-tudo, claro que eu tenho que pôr o meu orgulho de campeã do colegial na linha.

- Então pode me contar, também. Não vou perder para ninguém – disse Sango, confiante, apoiando a raquete no ombro.

- Então vamos fazer assim: jogos de três _games¹_ cada, a dupla que ficar com menos _games_ ao final, banca a nossa próxima saída. – propôs Kagome.

- Aqui no cruzeiro ou quando voltarmos pra casa? – indagou Sara.

- Ah, tanto faz, a gente resolve isso depois – retrucou Miroku, agora começando a se interessar pelo jogo. Ele adora montar nas pessoas, principalmente se for como um legítimo vencedor de aposta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois de muita discussão, as duplas ficaram: Kagome e Inu-Yasha (normal x negação), Sango e Miroku (prodígio x normal) e Sara e Sesshoumaru (prodígio x negação). Kagome foi a única a protestar visto que ela era a que mais fora lesada. Ficar com Miroku teria sido o mais justo, dizia ela, mas o método usado foi incontestável: zero e/ou um.

Sesshoumaru negou-se a utilizar método tão infantil, então o grupo pediu para que um funcionário ficasse no lugar dele enquanto escolhiam as duplas. Foi ultrajante, ele sentou-se numa mesa debaixo de um guarda-sol e ficou bebendo água enquanto via seus companheiros de viagem (jamais voltaria a chamar aquele grupo de crianças de amigos) explodirem em risadas enquanto escolhiam as duplas e riam de Kagome que protestava.

Kagome.

Oh, como aquela saia ficou bem nela.

Mas ficou por demais curta, um movimento sequer e poder-se-ia ver tudo.

Não, Sesshoumaru teria de ser o único a ver tudo.

Bom, pelo menos durante o cruzeiro.

Iria dizer para ela ir se trocar assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Ele não iria aguentar ver a saia dela levantar em público. Primeiro que não permitiria que outros homens a vissem, segundo que ele iria perder o pouco controle que ainda o mantinha com as mãos para si.

Então era para o próprio bem dela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois de muito protestar e não ser ouvida, Kagome desistiu e se conformou de ficar com Inu-Yasha como parceiro.

- Vamos lá, Kagome, a gente acaba com eles e ainda vai ser bancado – disse ele com aquela cara de criança feliz, girando um ombro como se fosse lutar pelo bem do mundo. Ele não parece nem um pouco ofendido (aliás, até ficou com cara de "haha, se ferrou") ao ver o piti que ela dera ao descobrir que ficariam juntos.

- Sim, claro – pelo menos precisamos de um empate, era o que Kagome pensava para se motivar. Sem perceber, ela sorria enquanto o grupo caminhava até a mesa que Sesshoumaru arranjara. Iriam agora ver quem jogaria primeiro e contra quem.

- Por que as saias de tênis são tão curtas? – foram recebidos com essa pergunta, por Sesshoumaru.

Todos olharam para as pernas à mostra das moças, com cara de "é o quê?".

- Para nos movimentarmos melhor, talvez? – chutou Sara.

- É, né, por isso que o shortinho dos homens é curtinho.

- Eu não ligo para os shorts masculinos – retrucou Sesshoumaru antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Além do mais, ele não estava usando shortinhos, ele era bom demais para shortinhos. Sesshoumaru de shortinhos? Há. – Kagome, vá se trocar, ponha alguma coisa menos reveladora.

Todos olharam para as pernas à mostra de Kagome.

- É o quê, mamãe? – como um jogo de tênis, agora eles olharam para Sesshoumaru e dele para Kagome – Desde quando eu tenho que me vestir como você quer?

- Só estou dizendo que está mostrando coisas demais, aí – todos olharam para as pernas de Kagome, tentando encontrar as "coisas demais". Kagome juntou os joelhos e pôs as mãos na barra da saia.

- Ei, parem de me vasculhar! – disse para o grupo. Então, virou-se para Sesshoumaru, recompondo a postura, segurando a barra da saia só com dois dedos – Está querendo dizer que eu não fico bem nessa saia, Sesshoumaru? Então que tal sem ela? – ela começou a levantar a saia lentamente, milímetro por milímetro, com os dois dedos. Sesshoumaru enrijeceu na cadeira.

- Não ouse fazer isso – disse entre dentes.

- Ora, qual o problema, Sesshoumaru? Por que só disse isso para Kagome? – Miroku cruzou os braços, inclinando-se para trás, tentando ver alguma coisa com antecedência.

- Elas ficaram bem de saia, Kagome, não.

- Então, tá, vou tirar – ela levantou a saia branca completamente, revelando um shortinho branco coladinho, do exato mesmo tamanho da saia.

Sango foi a primeira a tapar a boca, roxa de vontade de rir, levantando a saia com a outra mão.

Sara pôs apenas dois dedos na frente da boca, também segurando o riso, levantando a saia também.

Todas estavam de shorts.

Todas estavam rindo loucamente, apontando e rindo loucamente para Sesshoumaru.

- OHOHOHO, COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABIA, MANOO? – Miroku entrou na onda e caiu na cadeira de tanto rir, apontando para o amigo e batendo na mesa, ar saindo dos pulmões.

Em meio às risadas, a franja de Sesshoumaru caiu por cima dos olhos e só sua aura os fez calar a boca (menos Kagome, que ainda estava com a mão na frente da boca, as bochechas inchadas de segurar o riso dentro da garganta). Ele apertou a garrafa de metal na qual bebera a água e ela se contorceu como se fosse papel em seu aperto forte.

Levantando-se numa velocidade sobrehumana, ele passou por Kagome, falando alto o suficiente para apenas ela ouvir.

- O vencedor leva tudo.

A ânsia de riso sumiu no mesmo instante.

Ao jogo, então, pensou ela, virando-se lentamente para ver as passadas masculinas dele em direção ao campo, tomando todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar seu traseiro (branco e lindo, como ela lembrava das últimas noites, haha), pegando sua raquete que deixara cair em meio às risadas e seguindo-o para o campo.

- Ao jogo, então.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A fúria de Sesshoumaru transpareceu totalmente nos jogos. Ele não deixou para ninguém e Sara era apenas um enfeite no seu lado do campo.

Isto é, até ele sacar tão forte e rápido contra Kagome que a acertou no peito, fazendo-a cair de joelhos em busca de ar.

- Kagome! – gritaram Inu-Yasha e Sango.

- Kagome! – sussurraram os outros três.

Em meio segundo, Sesshoumaru deixou o seu lado do campo e estava ao lado da amiga, que ofegava. A marca vermelha e redonda entre suas clavículas mostrou a potência da bola. Inu-Yasha estava de seu outro lado, servindo-lhe de apoio.

Quando Kagome segurou o ombro de Sesshoumaru com uma mão (a outra ocupada segurando o de Inu-Yasha, para equilibrar-se) ele não vira o sorriso que se formara em seu rosto.

- _Winner takes all²_, heim? – ela olhou-o com um sorriso vitorioso, depois de recuperar o fôlego. Ele sentiu como se uma flecha tivesse atravessado seu corpo. Ah, não. – Contando com as outras duas faltas durante o jogo, essa sua de invadir meu campo me deu o último ponto para o _game, set and match__3_. Obrigada, Sesshoumaru4 – Kagome se deixou ser ajudada por Inu-Yasha e deixou um Sesshoumaru estonteado e agachado do lado errado do campo.

No final, a dupla perdedora acabou sendo Kagome e Inu-Yasha, mesmo. Eles só ganharam o jogo contra Sesshoumaru, o último do dia. Ou seja, Kagome saiu vencedora de apenas uma das duas apostas (não que ela se importasse com aquela aposta que improvisara para enganar os amigos; bancar uma saída com eles não seria nada comparado ao que ela agora poderia fazer com Sesshoumaru até o resto da viagem. Levar aquela bolada valeu à pena, mesmo que tenha sido sem querer e que esteja doendo bastante).

Depois de muita insistência dos amigos, Kagome foi praticamente obrigada a ir ao médico do navio, depois do banho e do almoço, mostrar a bolada que levara.

Claro que o médico disse que não era nada, como o era, apenas disse para ter mais cuidado e que ela já atingira sua cota de tênis pelo dia.

"Pelo cruzeiro inteiro, doutor", ela pensou, impudica.

Lá pelo fim da tarde, prevendo dores musculares no dia de amanhã, o grupo resolveu não fazer muitos esforços e resolveu caminhar pelo navio. Caminhada que os levou novamente ao restaurante da primeira festa e, surpresa, ele tinha um vizinho que se chamava CASSINO.

- GENIAL! – gritou Miroku, arrependendo-se em seguida, tapando a própria boca. – Precisamos vir aqui algum dia, ouviram? – ele apontou para a porta néon ao seu lado.

Kagome, Sango e Inu-Yasha giraram os olhos.

- Claro, claro, seu viciado. – responderam em uníssono.

Miroku tagarelou sobre cassinos e apostas por um bom tempo, sempre arrancando giradas de olhos dos amigos.

Numa dessas viradas de olho, Sango acabou olhando para o decote de Kagome.

- Amiga, tá mais vermelho do que nunca, você não acha? – ela apontou para a vermelhidão em forma de bola no peito de Kagome. Ela abaixou o olhar para o próprio decote.

- Você acha? Nem vi tanta diferença, assim.

- Ai, amiga, faz, sim. Vem, vou te levar de volta pra sua cabine. Lembra que o médico disse para não se esforçar, né – tudo bem que ele nunca dissera isso, mas Sango sempre fora super-protetora.

- Pode deixar, Sango, eu—

- Eu a levo, Sango, por que vocês não vão pegar a mesa para o jantar? Eu volto assim que a colocar na cama – Sesshoumaru simplesmente se materializou na frente das duas, como se nunca tivesse andando na frente e tido uma ótima conversa com Sara, como percebeu Kagome, com o ~_**ciúme de amigo~**_ em seu ápice.

Era só de amigo, sim, nem vem pensando outra coisa.

Kagome fez bico, sentido o, repetindo, **ciúme de amigo**, tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

- É, Sango-chan, deixa ele me levar. Ele tá sentindo culpado, afinal de contas – disse Kagome, fazendo questão de colocar mais sal na ferida. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru era um bom homem e ele com certeza se sentia culpado.

Mas não era problema dela. Queria maltratá-lo por não falar com ela o caminho inteiro por ter ficado de conversinha fiada com Sara.

E queria maltratá-lo mais ainda quando chegassem ao seu quarto.

Sango levou um dedo à boca, pensado por um minuto.

- Tá bom, então, mas avisa se qualquer coisa acontecer, ok? – ela olhou de um amigo para o outro. – Boa noite, Kagome-chan – e abraçou a amiga.

- Boa noite, Sango – retribuiu o abraço e em seguida olhou para o grupo – Boa noite, gente, até amanhã. E desculpa por sair assim, do nada...

- Que nada, Kagome, é melhor que você descanse, assim a tem mais energia para passar o dia inteiro jogando aqui amanhã—AI – o tom de voz dele foi aumentando até que ele se esqueceu que estava preocupado com a amiga e levou uma cotovelada de Inu-Yasha.

- Boa noite, Kagome – disse ele, gentilmente.

- Noite, Kah – disse Sara, com um gesto de cabeça.

Então, o casal deu as costas, Sesshoumaru a um ombro de distância de Kagome, e foi-se para a cabine da moça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O aperto que sentira no coração quando a bola atingiu em cheio o peito de Kagome foi uma das piores dores que sentira desde que nascera. Vê-la ajoelhar-se e ofegar por causa de algo causado por ele próprio foi a pior sensação que já tivera.

Kagome! Talvez ele tenha dito isso em voz alta.

"Oh, por favor, esteja bem e me perdoe!" foi com esse pensamento que Sesshoumaru voou de encontro à mulher ajoelhada do outro lado do campo, ao mesmo tempo que seu irmão. Ela apoiou-se no mais novo, fazendo o mais velho sentir-se pior ainda. "Oh, não, ela não vai mais—" Seu pensamento foi cortado pelo aperto em seu ombro. Ela o segurara e estava se esforçando para respirar. O ofego da mulher disfarçou o suspiro de alívio do homem.

A marca vermelha e arredondada pouco acima dos seios dela quase gritava: FOI CULPA SUA! Ele cerrou os dentes e não viu o sorriso formar-se na mulher até o último minuto.

- _Winner takes all_, heim? - ela olhou-o com um sorriso vitorioso, depois de recuperar o fôlego. Ele sentiu como se uma flecha tivesse atravessado seu corpo. Ah, não. – Contando com as outras duas faltas durante o jogo, essa sua de invadir meu campo me deu o último ponto para o _game, set and match_. Obrigada, Sesshoumaru – Kagome se deixou ser ajudada por Inu-Yasha e deixou um Sesshoumaru estonteado e agachado do lado errado do campo.

Perdera a aposta.

Não que isso importasse.

Ele fizera pior: machucara a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Ela pode até ter-se valido disso para ganhar a aposta, mas isso só o deixara ainda mais amargo.

Aposta tal que ele mesmo propusera.

Ela se machucara por causa dele e era como se tivesse feito isso duas vezes. Com que cara ele a olharia? Precisaria pensar em como se desculpar.

Todos os pensamentos que amanheceram em sua cabeça voltaram para a escuridão de sua mente. Ele não poderia mais fazer aquelas coisas com ela; ele não merecia...

Sesshoumaru era apenas uma presença no grupo. Sim, ele concordou quando o indagaram se ela deveria ir ao médico do navio, depois do banho e do almoço, mas não abriu a boca desde o acontecimento.

- Está se sentindo culpado? Não deveria – uma voz aveludada se materializou ao seu lado: Sara.

- Huh, este Sesshoumaru não sente culpa. Os reflexos ruins são problema dela. – respondeu friamente, contrariando todos os seus pensamentos. Desculpar-se-ia com a amiga à noite. Ou seja, daqui a pouco.

Oh, não, ele não queria ter de olhá-la. E se ela não quisesse mais encontrar-se com ele à noite? Ou pior, e se ela não quisesse mais encontrar-se com ele mesmo depois do cruzeiro? Ela era parte fundamental de sua vida, não teria como—

- Ora, Sesshoumaru, distraído?

- "Nossa, que frieza, assim eu vou pensar que você é um homem de gelo, senhor prodígio" – repetiu as mesmas palavras que Sara acabara de dizer. – Eu não me distraio.

A não ser com Kagome. Com ela, ele poderia ser o que não era na frente de ninguém.

- Oh, então eu retiro o que disse, perdoe-me.

O silêncio dele a instigou a continuar.

- Os garotos ali atrás pretendem ir ao cassino, mas eu não vejo muita graça nisso – ele continuou a andar, ouvindo o que ela dizia, mas prestando atenção na voz de Kagome atrás de si. Agora ela estava rindo da cara de Miroku. O riso dela era ótimo de ouvir – Por que nós não escapamos dessa noite no cassino? Eu descobri um restaurante secreto, só para os passageiros VIPs, talvez nós pudéssemos jantar lá amanhã, que tal? – eles pararam de andar e se entreolharam.

A mulher na qual Sesshoumaru "estava de olho" como bem dissera o estava convidando para jantar. E ele ainda assim não se sentia confortável.

Talvez com ela, ele pudesse pensar melhor sobre como se desculparia com Kagome.

Sentindo-se melhor consigo, só pelo pensamento de ser perdoado por Kagome, ele deixou escapar um sorriso. Utilizou-se dele para aceitar a proposta.

- Amiga, tá mais vermelho do que nunca, você não acha? – ela apontou para a vermelhidão em forma de bola no peito de Kagome. Ela abaixou o olhar para o próprio decote.

- Você acha? Nem vi tanta diferença, assim.

- Ai, amiga, faz, sim. Vem, vou te levar de volta pra sua cabine. Lembra que o médico disse para não se esforçar, né – seu corpo reagiu antes de sua mente e Sesshoumaru já estava caminhando na direção da dupla.

- Pode deixar, Sango, eu—

- Eu a levo, Sango, por que vocês não vão pegar a mesa para o jantar? Eu volto assim que a colocar na cama – Sesshoumaru se materializou na frente das duas e Kagome fez bico. Ah, não, ele agira precipitadamente. Ela ainda não o perdoara.

- É, Sango-chan, deixa ele me levar. Ele tá sentindo culpado, afinal de contas – disse Kagome, fazendo questão de colocar mais sal na ferida. As sobrancelhas dele crisparam com essa sentença e a franja cobriu os olhos.

Sango levou um dedo à boca, pensado por um minuto.

- Tá bom, então, mas avisa se qualquer coisa acontecer, ok? – ela olhou de um amigo para o outro. – Boa noite, Kagome-chan – e abraçou a amiga.

- Boa noite, Sango – retribuiu o abraço e em seguida olhou para o grupo – Boa noite, gente, até amanhã. E desculpa por sair assim, do nada...

- Que nada, Kagome, é melhor que você descanse, assim a tem mais energia para passar o dia inteiro jogando aqui amanhã—AI – o tom de voz dele foi aumentando até que ele se esqueceu que estava preocupado com a amiga e levou uma cotovelada de Inu-Yasha.

- Boa noite, Kagome – disse ele, gentilmente.

- Noite, Kah – disse Sara, com um gesto de cabeça.

Então, o casal deu as costas, Sesshoumaru a um ombro de distância de Kagome, e foi-se para a cabine da moça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Com a mão em forma de punho por tanto tempo que os nódulos dos dedos ficaram brancos, Sesshoumaru finalmente abriu a boca ao avistar o quarto ao lado do seu.

- Kagome – pela primeira vez ele a olhara de frente (o caminho inteiro ela notara que ele ficava olhando de lado, sem saber o que fazer, foi tão divertido que ela não se conteve e veio o caminho inteiro com a mão na frente da boca, para esconder o riso).

- P-pois não? – o riso quase escapara e ela gaguejou, mas conseguiu engolir a ânsia de risada e o olhou, parando na frente da própria porta.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer aquilo. – Ahá, Kagome sabia que ele ainda estava se martirizando pela bolada. Como ele é fofinho. – Então, boa noite – e virou-se para a própria porta.

- Ei, ei, o que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, com um risinho. – Você disse que voltaria para o restaurante depois que _me colocasse na cama_, não foi? Eu ainda estou na frente da minha porta. E vestida.

A surpresa âmbar encontrou a luxúria azul.

- Kagome, não me diga—

- Eu ganhei a aposta, meu súdito. – Ela cruzou os braços e lambeu os lábios. – Para dentro. Agora. – ela abriu sua porta e esperou dois segundos. Sesshoumaru ainda estava hesitante. Mas, claro, entrou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru sempre se orgulhara de ser perfeito. Claro, quem não se orgulharia de ser Sesshoumaru?

Ele sempre fora inteligente e seu raciocínio sempre fora o mais rápido.

Mas parece que, em relação à Kagome, ele ainda tinha que aprender. Sua cabeça estava um nó. Hesitante, ele entrou no quarto que cheirava à Kagome e ouviu a porta fechar atrás de si.

- Agora, mande uma mensagem para alguém dizendo que cumpriu com o que disse, ou seja, que eu fui devidamente colocada na cama, mas que você perdeu a fome e que já se retirou para dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ele virou-se para ela, uma mão no bolso a procurar o celular e um sorriso safado no rosto. Depois ele fez cara de violado.

- Estou sendo sequestrado? – seus dentes brancos reluziam na escuridão do quarto e Kagome estava encostada em seu armário, observando-o como se seu olhar o devorasse. Kagome lambeu os dedos, como se tivesse deliciando os últimos momentos de um ótimo chocolate. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se realmente violado. Então virou o celular para a mulher – Assim está bom?

- De qualquer jeito convincente está bom, agora, mande para quem você normalmente mandaria uma mensagem desse tipo e já para o banheiro.

- Banheiro? Hum... – ele jogou o celular para a amiga e obedeceu, dirigindo-se para o banheiro, do lado esquerdo da amiga, já com as mãos nos botões da camisa, livrando-se dos sapatos como se eles nunca estivessem em seus pés.

- Agora, tire a camisa e as meias e vá para o chuveiro. – ordenou ela, jogando o celular dele em sua bolsa e esta em qualquer parte do quarto. Ainda bem que ela estava de vestido, ou seja, livrou-se da calcinha, e esse tinha bojo, ou seja, sem sutiã, e de sandálias, ou seja, fáceis de jogar para o lado. E

- Acho que você esqueceu de uma parte importante – disse ele, referindo-se às calças, sem olhar para trás, empurrando a porta de vidro do boxe para o lado, tendo tempo apenas de pôr um pé para dentro antes de sentir os braços dela o abraçarem por trás. – Ou não – disse numa voz safada, colocando o outro pé para dentro, sendo seguido por ela, que passeava as mãos pelo seu abdome. Ele segurou suas mãos e virou-se, encostando-se na parede do boxe, abraçando-a com força e fazendo menção de beijá-la. Ela pôs um dedo em sua boca.

- Ora, que garoto mais apressadinho – disse ela sem deixar de vestir o sorriso, sentido seu vestido ser tirado vagarosamente, as unhas dele fazendo um caminho suave em suas coxas, costas e, enfim, o vestido fora tirado – Não se apresse. Ou melhor, fique parado, hoje eu sou sua mestra – ela esticou a mão para a direita, alcançando o botão que liga a água, acima de sua cabeça, e, enfim, o beijou – não se mexa, entendeu – falou num sussurro, corpo colado ao dele, ambos abaixo do chuveiro. As mãos dela encontraram o cinto e livraram se dele.

Sem se descolar dele, Kagome foi descendo, levando a calça dele consigo, até que chegou ao volume na cueca dele.

- Oh, não, não, Kagome, não faça i—sssooh... – ele não teve tempo de pará-la e ela já começara a lamber o seu membro nu, livrando-se da cueca em meio segundo. – Oh, Kagome, eu não acredito... – ele falou entre dentes, segurando os gemidos.

Ela era boa. Muito boa nisso. Ela sugava com as bochechas e acariciava o membro com a língua, dentro da boca, então, quando parava para olhar o objeto de sua luxúria, mordiscava com a mais leve das forças a cabeça rósea enquanto acariciava os testículos com a mais delicada das unhas.

Sesshoumaru, sendo Sesshoumaru, tinha o instinto de não demonstrar fraqueza, mas ele não conseguia mais manter a compostura com tamanha habilidade. Ele sentiu-se exatamente como ela se sentiu no dia anterior: tentou até que desistiu de enfiar as unhas no azulejo molhado do boxe, as palmas das mãos fazendo força para se segurar de pé e os dentes fazendo força para não deixar escapar os gemidos altos que queria soltar. As sobrancelhas tão juntas que quase se tocavam.

- Vamos, Sesshoumaru, não se segure – ela disse, colando seu corpo à perna esquerda dele, seus seios escorregando com a água constante que os banhava, seu quadril arrebitado de propósito para que ele pudesse apreciar a vista de cima.

- Kago—me... – murmurou seu nome entre os dentes, tentando se segurar o máximo possível, mas, quando ela foi lambendo seu lembro até chegar nos testículos e os sugou em alternância, ele não aguentou e chegou ao clímax. Tendo as costas lavadas pelo chuveiro, Kagome foi subindo as carícias. – Não era isso, não. Não só eu... – ele não conseguia pensar com tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se preocupe, nossa vez está chegando – disse ela, escorregando para cima, com a ajuda da água, passando por um dos mamilos dele até sua nuca. Ele continuou a murmurar "você também tem que sentir" e parou de obedecê-la, encostando-a na parede esquerda, desligando a água, a mão dela sem deixar de segurar o membro dele, para cima e para baixo, na maior calma do mundo, apesar de seus corpos quase ferverem a água ao seu redor.

Assim que se pressionou contra ela, Sesshoumaru sentiu a ereção voltar e roçou seu membro entre as pernas dela para que Kagome também percebesse.

- Venha, ponha as pernas ao meu redor e segure-se – ele pôs seu membro para cima, tocando na barriga dela e Kagome esqueceu que estava no comando, obedecendo e agarrando-se a ele. A água não atrapalhou Sesshoumaru a carregá-la para a cama e ambos, encharcados, caíram nos lençóis, ele em cima dela, no meio de um beijo apaixonado. Num relampejo de consciência, assim que sentiu a cabeça pedir entrada em sua vagina, Kagome foi parando o beijo aos poucos e usou as pernas ao redor dele para girar-se e pôr-se por cima.

- Nada disso, garoto, eu que mando aqui.

- Ah, Kagome, pare com isso, venha logo, eu vou enlouquecer... – reclamou, sua compostura descendo pelo ralo, ele puxando-a para si como uma criança.

- Vamos, ajude-me aqui – ela sussurrou, apoiando uma mão no peitoral dele e usando a outra para segurar a mão do homem e posicioná-la em seu quadril. – Eu não vou ter forças para continuar o movimento para sempre, então, me ajude – ela lambeu os olhos e jogou o cabelo encharcado para trás, posicionando-se e colocando-o dentro de si.

A ardência de ontem somada ao poder de sempre fez com que ela parasse no meio do caminho, ofegando, o corpo quente, perdendo totalmente as forças. Era bom demais, ela não iria conseguir continuar.

Sesshoumaru, abrindo os olhos que fechara ao senti-la fechar-se dentro de si, viu que ela estava em seu momento de prazer extremo: seus lábios pressionados um contra o outro, os olhos cerrados e as sobrancelhas juntas. As unhas fincadas em seu peitoral e sua mão. Ele assentiu à ordem que pairava no ar e segurou o quadril dela, ajudando-a a subir e descer em cima de si.

- Não... pare... – ela apertou mais os olhos e pôs as duas mãos no peitoral do amigo. Ela não conseguia segurar os gemidos, tampouco ele.

Com os sons do prazer em uníssono, Kagome conseguiu assumir o controle da penetração e conseguiu senti-lo dentro de si por inteiro. Ela amou essa sensação. Ela o tinha para ela pelo menos naqueles momentos.

Sesshoumaru não sabia para onde olhava: a penetração bem abaixo de seus olhos, ver seu membro desaparecer totalmente dentro das entranhas quentes e apertadas de Kagome; ou olhar para os seios que balançavam com o movimento de sobe e desce. A dança dos dois era hipnotizante, mas uma mancha vermelha pouco acima e quase entre eles chamava atenção.

O grito de Kagome ecoou com o de Sesshoumaru e as entranhas dela se contraíram ao redor dele. Ele adorava quando isso acontecia, pois sabia que tinha proporcionado momentos de prazer para ela.

A mulher caiu exausta em cima do homem, ambos ainda encharcados, agora em dúvida se pela água ou pelo suor um do outro. A cama totalmente molhada não foi problema para os dois que se enrolaram um no outro, Sesshoumaru com o rosto próximo ao pescoço de Kagome. Ele beijou a área da bolada mais de uma vez, sempre dizendo, "desculpe" a cada beijo, finalizando com um beijo tenro na boca da amiga.

Mal sabia Sesshoumaru que ele não tinha pelo que ser perdoado, mas não que ela fosse contar isso a ele.

**To be continued...**

¹ Com toda a minha experiência em tênis (cofcofMarioTennis,cof,cof), um jogador consegue marcar um _game_ quando faz quatro pontos (ou seja, o primeiro, 15, o segundo, 30, o terceiro, 45 e o ponto que fecha o _game_). Faz um _set_ quando completa 3 _games_ (parece que tem alguns de 5 _games_, também, faz tempo que eu não jogo) e ganha a _match_ quando completa a quantidade de _sets_ estipulada antes do jogo (1, 2 ou 3, eu acho). Desculpem pela explicação meia-boca, é que faz tempo que eu não cofcofligoomeuNintendo64,cofcof...

² O vencedor leva tudo, em inglês.

³ Ela fez o último ponto do último _game_, conseguindo o _set_ e ganhando a _match_.

4 Gente, eu não sei se tem essa regra de invadir o campo do adversário no tênis, tá xD mas é pq eu precisava fazer isso, mufufufu

**Perdão T_T**

**Eu vou parar de fazer promessas. Mas agora que meu fogo Inu-Yashístico reacendeu, fiquei motivada a continuar escrevendo :3**

**às reviews!**

**AkaneKyo - **Tudo tem seu tempo, minhalinda XD aproveita os capítulos que vc vai ter uma surpresa dps~

**Pitty Souza - **A-ok! Espero q já esteja conseguindo deixar reviews direitinho :D esse capítulo foi enorme, só pra compensar o atraso e o cap anterior pequeno, q achou?

**Konanuxa - **Aiin, que bom! Eh sempre bom encontrar fãs de KagxSess, huhuhuh, brigadinha por gostar da fic, espero que nom tenha esquecido dela, aprovetou o cap?

**youkaifemale - **-sai correndo- amor ou simplesmente luxuria ainda está num semi-hiatus, mas eu prometo que vou terminar essa fic! ò.ó enquanto isso, aproveta Segredo, mais um pokin ;)

**Obrigada pelas reviews, gente, como sempre!**

**deixem mais nesse chap, viu!**

**amo vcs~**

**Kissus da Yuki \o\~**


	5. Segredo em perigo

**Segredo?**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_A mulher caiu exausta em cima do homem, ambos ainda encharcados, agora em dúvida se pela água ou pelo suor um do outro. A cama totalmente molhada não foi problema para os dois que se enrolaram um no outro, Sesshoumaru com o rosto próximo ao pescoço de Kagome. Ele beijou a área da bolada mais de uma vez, sempre dizendo, "desculpe" a cada beijo, finalizando com um beijo tenro na boca da amiga._

_Mal sabia Sesshoumaru que ele não tinha pelo que ser perdoado, mas não que ela fosse contar isso a ele._

**Segredo em perigo**

Kagome desejava que esse cruzeiro nunca acabasse para que pudesse ter mais noites como a anterior. Eles ainda repetiram a dose, na cama, mais umas quatro vezes antes de cair em sonos exaustos.

E agora, com Kagome acordada, sendo abraçada por trás pelo seu amigo, ou melhor, seu _sex friend_ (pelo menos por um período de tempo...), ela queria desejava isso mais ainda. O abraço dele era tão forte, mas tão carinhoso que ela podia sentir que Sesshoumaru era realmente um bom homem, não aquela máscara fria que mostra para todo mundo.

Será que ele mostraria esse lado gentil para qualquer outra pessoa que não ela mesma? Ele não parece ser do tipo que se abre com alguém, mas daí é só perceber como ele se abre com Kagome...

- No que está pensando? Seu coração está acelerado – sussurrou no ouvido da mulher, que só não teve um ataque por falta de aviso. Kagome tentou se virar e Sesshoumaru não quis soltá-la.

- Eu estava pensando se lhe acordaria, ou não, já que mal consigo respirar. – respondeu sem nenhum sentimento na voz e ouviu o sorriso dele escapar pelos lábios. Então ele abriu mais os braços e ela pôde virar-se para olhar-lhe. Ele fitou o espaço entre seus seios e beijou um pouco mais acima.

- Ainda dói? – e ficou com o rosto por ali, mesmo, a vista era ótima, afinal de contas.

- Parou de doer há muito tempo, você que não acredita. É só não ficar apertando que é como qualquer outra parte do meu corpo. – Sesshoumaru nem parecia perceber, mas, com o braço direito que estava abraçando Kagome por debaixo, ele acariciava a nuca dela e, com a esquerda, o rosto. Ela se sentiu amada.

E seu coração doeu assim que teve esse pensamento

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas um toque de celular interrompeu o pensamento dela e a fala dele.

Ambos reconheciam o toque, então saíram procurando o celular pelo quarto, com os olhos, nenhum querendo se levantar.

Até que Sesshoumaru encontrou a bolsa de Kagome, atrás de si e jogada no chão, próximo à cama e entregou-lhe à sua dona. Kagome logo pegou o celular e atendeu-o.

- Alô? – Só depois de ter pressionado a tecla de atender foi que ela começou a pensar que ainda tinha que passar o dia como se essas noites não acontecessem.

- Are¹? Kagome? – a voz confusa de Sara do outro lado da linha fez Kagome erguer uma sobrancelha. Sara olhou para o número listado na tela, confirmando para quem tinha ligado – pensei que esse fosse o celular do Sesshoumaru? – Kagome arregalou os olhos e seu coração parou quando ouviu isso. A expressão dele espelhou-se na dela depois que Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de ontem e de onde seu celular dormira.

Kagome, sendo sempre uma boa atriz, aproveitando que Sara não estava do seu lado, fez todas as caras desesperadas possíveis, mas mantendo a calma. Fingiu ter olhado para o celular (mas na verdade estava apontando para ele e para Sesshoumaru, freneticamente. Como se estivessem sendo observados, ambos se separaram e o homem levantou-se para se vestir) e falou novamente:

- Oh, não acredito_. De novo_. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O que não deixava de ser.

- _De novo_?

- É que os nossos celulares são do mesmo modelo, sabe. Acho que ele pegou o meu sem querer, ontem há noite, e deixou o dele aqui. Tenta ligar para o meu número, talvez ele atenda. – respondeu com preguiça, fingindo ainda estar com sono. Mas qualquer sinal de sonolência sumira assim que ouvira a voz de outra mulher enquanto estava abraçada com Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, tá. Que confusão, heim. – retrucou Sara, desconfiada. – Tudo bem, então, Kah. Desculpa ter te acordado, até mais – falou numa voz doce.

- Tcha~u. – respondeu Kagome, simpática, mas enfiando a unha no botão de desligar e jogando o celular para o homem quase totalmente vestido à sua frente. Ele conseguiu pegar o telefone no ar e ainda abotoar a camisa. Sesshoumaru ainda é Sesshoumaru, afinal de contas. – Kami-sama, que confusão! – exclamou, sentando-se com os joelhos flexionados e cobertos, ao passo que sua parte de cima estava completamente nua. Encostou o peito nas pernas e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

- Kami, e ainda são 8h. Quem era? – resmungou Sesshoumaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se todas as noites fossem como têm sido até agora, Sesshoumaru não se importaria nem um pouco em ficar nesse cruzeiro para sempre.

Kagome era demais. Quente na cama, linda e sua amiga. Simplesmente demais.

Acordar abraçado a ela daquele jeito, sentindo sua respiração e cada parte do seu corpo, de costas, e seus seios, na frente, o deixavam com uma sensação de paz. Sentia-se realmente feliz, não apenas realizado por ter tido uma ótima noite de sexo.

Achou-se um idiota por ter se preocupado tanto no dia anterior, mas ficou ainda mais surpreso com a reação dela – sequer prestara atenção na bolada, ela estava pensando muito mais em suas noites juntos. Isso era ótimo; tê-la pensando em si o tempo todo. Ele podia viver com isso.

Sentira a respiração dela acelerar – acordara.

E o coração palpitar. O que será...?

- No que está pensando? Seu coração está acelerado – sussurrou no ouvido da mulher, que só não teve um ataque por falta de aviso. Kagome tentou se virar e Sesshoumaru não quis soltá-la.

- Eu estava pensando se lhe acordaria, ou não, já que mal consigo respirar. – respondeu e Sesshoumaru sorriu. Então ele abriu mais os braços e ela pôde virar-se para olhar-lhe. Ele fitou o espaço entre seus seios e beijou um pouco mais acima.

- Ainda dói? – e ficou com o rosto por ali, mesmo, a vista era ótima, afinal de contas.

- Parou de doer há muito tempo, você que não acredita. É só não ficar apertando que é como qualquer outra parte do meu corpo.

Mas cada parte desse corpo é preciosa, Kagome. Não só por nossas noites, mas por você ser você. Cada parte, cada sussurro, cada gemido, tudo era precioso. Era ótimo de sentir às noites e de fantasiar de dia. Kagome era preciosa. Não só para passar o tempo, ou às noites, mas só pela própria existência dela. Alguma coisa brotou em sua garganta e ele abriu a boca para falar o que quer fosse, mas um toque de celular interrompeu o pensamento dela e a fala dele.

Ambos reconheciam o toque, então saíram procurando o celular pelo quarto, com os olhos, nenhum querendo se levantar.

Até que Sesshoumaru encontrou a bolsa de Kagome, atrás de si e jogada no chão, próximo à cama e entregou-lhe à sua dona. Kagome logo pegou o celular e atendeu-o.

- Alô? – Eles já não estavam mais abraçados, ela estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço e ele a observava. Não queria sair dali. Viu a expressão de Kagome ficar cada vez mais surpresa e horrorizada e prestou atenção no celular que ela segurava. Poderiam ser do mesmo modelo, mas seu celular tinha um risco no fundo (culpa de Inu-Yasha). Ele vira o risco e espelhou sua expressão na dela. Oh, não, o celular ficou com ela, ontem.

Sesshoumaru apressou-se para se levantar e pôr as roupas, vendo o piti silencioso que a amiga dava enquanto tentava contornar a besteira que cometeram.

- É que os nossos celulares são do mesmo modelo, sabe. Acho que ele pegou o meu sem querer, ontem há noite, e deixou o dele aqui. Tenta ligar para o meu número, talvez ele atenda. – respondeu com preguiça, fingindo ainda estar com sono. Sesshoumaru sorriu, apesar da tensão. Ela ainda era uma boa atriz.

Passou uma mão pela manga da camisa e Kagome se despediu de quem quer que tenha sido no telefone, jogando-o para o homem. Passando o outro braço pela camisa, Sesshoumaru utilizou o braço já vestido para pegar o celular no ar.

– Kami-sama, que confusão! – exclamou, sentando-se com os joelhos flexionados e cobertos, ao passo que sua parte de cima estava completamente nua. Encostou o peito nas pernas e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

- Kami, e ainda são 8h. Quem era? – resmungou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome levantou a cabeça.

- Era a Sara, o que será que ela queria, tão cedo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo o homem se vestir. Ela aproveitou e se cobriu completamente, enrolando o lençol ao redor do corpo e se jogando para o lado, pegando sua bolsa e procurando algo. – Aqui, vem. Troca de celular comigo. Mais tarde, quando nos encontrarmos com o povo, trocaremos.

- Sempre pensando em tudo. – Sesshoumaru desistiu de se vestir ao lembrar que as partes baixas estavam encharcadas no banheiro, então pegou um cobertor no armário mais próximo e envolveu-o ao redor da cintura. Em seguida foi até o banheiro ver a situação de suas roupas.

- Não acho que vou poder usar isso, mesmo que seja para apenas voltar para o meu quarto. – pegou nas calças como se pega em um pano de chão e as enrolou numa bola.

Kagome apareceu na porta do banheiro, enrolada no cobertor branco da cama (o que Sesshoumaru usava era meio florido, ficou ridículo vê-lo enrolado em algo tão colorido) e, percebendo a bagunça que estava, cobriu a boca com uma mão, enrubescendo. Fora ela quem começara aquilo tudo.

Sesshoumaru parou ao lado dela, segurando o lençol e as calças com uma mão, envolvendo a cintura dela com outra, surpreendendo-a com um beijo.

- Mal posso esperar para as próximas ordens, _mestra_ – apesar de ter falado isso, o tom que ele usava era de perversão tão extrema que parecia que ele era quem estava no comando.

Kagome desviou o olhar, aquele azul claro e lindo, para o seu vestido encharcado no chão.

- Acho que a ordem agora é ir para o quarto e tentar arrumar essa besteira que fizemos.

- Vai dar tudo bem. – disse Sesshoumaru, fazendo pouco da preocupação dela, dirigindo-se para a porta – Ou melhor, tem que dar tudo bem. Não posso perder de passar essas noites com você. – Parou próximo à saída do quarto, com uma mão no queixo, depois de colocar o celular da amiga no bolso da camisa. – Kagome, não sei se vou conseguir aguentar até hoje a noite.

Ela ficou olhando-o da porta do banheiro, esperando mais.

- Depois que destrocarmos nossos celulares, vou fazer com que nos separemos e nos encontremos em segredo. Não quero limitar esses prazeres apenas para as noites.

Kagome mudou o peso do corpo para o outro pé, prendendo firmemente o cobertor ao redor de si.

- Sesshoumaru, nós quase fomos descobertos agora, não acha que seja melhor deixarmos como está...

- Pode deixar comigo – e piscou para ela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sim, ele _piscou_ para ela. Kagome só faltou morrer.

Até fazendo alguma coisa que não combina em nada com seu personagem, ele ficou irresistível (apesar de estar vestindo uma camisa amassada, um lençol floral verde, amarelo e vermelho ao redor da cintura e segurar uma bola de calça encharcada no braço). Ela fez aquela cara de "você é impossível" pouco antes de ele deixar o quarto (não sem antes inspecionar o corredor a procura de testemunhas) e se jogou na cama, machucando-se com a bolsa em sua barriga.

- Sai daqui, bolsa maldita – e chutou o objeto, que caiu triste no chão – só por sua causa que isso tudo aconteceu.

A bolsa olhou de volta para Kagome, dizendo que não era culpa dela.

- É, não é mesmo. A culpa foi minha...

Ou de ambos.

Não importa de quem era a culpa, Kagome iria proteger esse segredo prazeroso com unhas e dentes, não poderia deixar essa oportunidade escapar-lhe por entre os dedos.

Às 10h, Kagome mandou uma mensagem para Sango, dizendo que trocara de celular com Sesshoumaru novamente e que iria tomar logo o café, para que se encontrassem no lugar de sempre. Mandou uma para Sesshoumaru informando sobre isso, para eles não chegarem juntos e saiu do quarto, vestindo-se bem tropical (talvez para ilustrar a sua noite quente de ontem, ou talvez fora só coincidência, mesmo): um short jeans branco, uma regata branca com desenhos de coqueiros, uma camisa folgada amarela e semi-transparente por cima com sandálias floridas.

A bolsa era a mesma de ontem, a coitada não tinha culpa.

Ela saiu ao mesmo tempo que Inu-Yasha, era incrível como sair ao mesmo tempo que alguém acontecia com frequência nesse cruzeiro.

- Oh, bom dia. Que surpresa. – disse ela, realmente surpresa. Inu-Yasha acordar cedo e sem nenhuma ajuda era um feito histórico.

- Ah, Kagome, bom dia. – ele coçou a nuca, meio sem graça.

- Estou indo tomar café, vamos? Mandei uma mensagem para a Sango-chan me encontrar no lugar de sempre. – Ele parou de coçar a nuca e sorriu.

- Belê, vou fazer o mesmo com o Miroku. – informou, apesar de não estar com vontade nenhuma de chamar mais alguém para se juntar a eles.

Sorriram um para o outro e seguiram para o lugar do café-da-manhã em silêncio. Inu-Yasha nunca tocou no celular, como bem notou Kagome. Alguém iria fazer drama por ter sido deixado de fora

Estranho. Como Kagome bem dissera, ela estava querendo ficar com Inu-Yasha há algum tempo (os rolos com aquela ridícula da ex dele sempre a deixavam irritada e ela nunca prosseguiu com a ideia de ter algo com ele, mas agora que Inu-Yasha finalmente livrara-se daquele encosto, as coisas pareciam livres para Kagome agir), mas ela realmente não sentia vontade de prosseguir. Talvez seja...

Não, com certeza era.

Com certeza é por causa do que está acontecendo entre ela e Sesshoumaru desde o início dessa viagem. Ela estava convicta que iria esquecer—ou melhor, que iria superar um antigo amor com Inu-Yasha, mas agora que Sesshoumaru entrara em cena daquele jeito, ela não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Mas, assim que esse cruzeiro terminasse, eles iriam se separar e voltar a ser o que eram antes. Kagome olhou para um canto, dobrando a última esquina para o café.

Então... Não seria melhor que ela já se preparasse para o vazio que com certeza iria sentir em sua cama e em seu coração assim que isso tudo acabasse?

E ainda tem aquilo com Sara. Ela ligara para Sesshoumaru logo cedo, por que será? A conversa de ontem deve ter sido muito boa, mesmo. Então se Sesshoumaru já está apostando em outra carta, por que Kagome não faria o mesmo?

- Inu-Yasha/Kagome... – falaram em uníssono e se calaram no mesmo instante, virando-se um para o outro. Passaram alguns segundos se avaliando, um mais roxo de prender o riso que o outro e riram ao passar pela porta do café-da-manhã.

- Vá em frente. – disse Kagome.

- Não, eu insisto – retrucou Inu-Yasha. Eles estavam parados na frente do self-service, vendo quem iria falar primeiro, não quem iria pegar o prato primeiro. Riram novamente e Kagome falou.

- Fiquei com saudades da piscina, por que a gente não passa por lá? – Inu-Yasha passou mais tempo que o suficiente para escolher que prato pegaria: o vermelho-cheguei ou o florido; ambos horrendos. Kagome ficou com o vermelho, então ele não teve escolha senão pegar o florido.

- Com todo mundo? – perguntou numa voz rouca. Apesar de se conhecerem desde crianças, assim como aconteceu com Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha sempre deixara claro que tinha uma queda por ela (repetindo, apesar das coisas com aquela maldita ex...), então perguntou isso com um sorriso e uma rouquidão até que sexy na voz (Kagome, apesar de tudo, ainda o via como uma criança. Ela o vira bebê, afinal de contas).

- É. – respondeu na maior inocência, procurando algo que lhe agradasse além das frutas. – A gente veio todo mundo junto por que não estava conseguindo marcar pra se ver, não é? Temos que curtir o grupo.

- Mas não o tempo todo, Kagome – ele parou na frente dela. É, apesar de tudo, ele ainda era um homem e seu cheiro másculo era agradável (ela não conseguia não comparar os dois, e você sabe de quem eu estou falando).

- Hm, então o que planeja, Inu-Yasha? – ela perguntou com um sorriso, pegando seu suco laranja (que ela não tinha muita certeza se era mesmo de laranja ou de outra fruta laranja, mas gostara do cheiro) e seguindo para uma das poucas mesas vazias. Oh, como não fui dizer: o local estava lotado.

- Tem um restaurante aqui só para passageiros VIPs, por que não vamos lá esta noite? – Kagome tentou com todas as suas forças (e conseguiu) não rir da cara do irmão mais novo do melhor amigo: ele falava com todo aquele poder, mas estava com um bigode de suco de maracujá; isso quebrava qualquer clima.

Kagome assentiu, temendo que se abrisse a boca, teria uma crise de riso. Inu-Yasha olhou-a com uma interrogação estampada no rosto e, quando ela abriu a boca...

- Mas o que é isso na tua cara? – perguntou a voz risonha de Sango, vinda de trás de Kagome. Ela não aguentou e riu junto com a amiga.

Inu-Yasha deu um pulo na cadeira.

- O quê na minha cara?

- Você está com bigode de suco, haahha! – exclamou Sango, jogando a bolsa na cadeira ao lado de Inu-Yasha, sentando-se ao lado de Kagome. Inu-Yasha apressou-se e limpou a boca com o guardanapo. – Então, quais são os planos para hoje? Eu já dei uma ideia ontem, sua vez!

- Piscina.

- De novo? – resmungou Sango, rescostando-se à sua cadeira.

- Por que o bico? Você adora piscinas. – perguntou Kagome, incrédula, tentando não rir de Inu-Yasha que ainda estava constrangido. Sango abriu a boca para falar, mas Kagome a interrompeu – Além do mais, a gente pode ir para a piscina principal, aquela para onde não pudemos ir na última vez. Lembra que tem cachoeira e tobogã nela?

Sango sorriu como uma criança.

- Me seduzindo pelo meu ponto fraco, que golpe baixo! – deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga e levantou-se para pegar sua comida.

Sara apareceu pela porta, mas não conseguiu encontrar o grupo – parece que Sango a avisara, como Kagome imaginou. Inu-Yasha acenou e ela seguiu para a mesa.

- Bom dia, gente – disse com um sorriso, tirando os óculos escuros e ponto a bolsa em cima da de Sango, sentando-se na cadeira do outro lado de Kagome.

- Bom dia – disse Kagome depois de mastigar. Inu-Yasha fez um aceno de cabeça, pois ainda estava mastigando. – Piscina hoje? Dessa vez, tem que entrar na água. – ela piscou para a amiga. Sara sorriu.

- Claro, só não garanto a parte de entrar na água.

- Ah, não seja antipática. – Kagome mastigou mais de o que quer que estivesse comendo, pois esquecera o que pusera no prato assim que Sara entrara, ainda estava meio tensa por causa do acontecimento desta manhã.

- Mas o cloro não faz bem para a minha pele, muito menos o sol. Prefiro usar meu bloqueador solar fator 100 e ver vocês afogarem uns aos outros – ela deu um risinho. Opa, sarcasmo detectado. Ela ainda tinha aquele telefonema em mente.

Péssimo timing, Sesshoumaru. Ele escolheu exatamente esse momento para aparecer.

- Bom dia. – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo e Sesshoumaru apenas cumprimentou com a cabeça, sentando-se no lugar de Sango, ao lado de Kagome.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru. – Falou Kagome, num tom casual, mexendo em sua bolsa. Sango chegara e o expulsara de onde estava, sobrando para ele sentar ao lado de Sara – Você trouxe seu celular? Quer dizer, o celular que estava com você? – perguntou, ainda mexendo na bolsa.

- ...? Trouxe sim, por que? – retirou o celular do bolso e pôs em cima da mesa. Kagome o pegou e trocou pelo que estava dentro de sua bolsa, uma cópia idêntica; mesmo modelo e mesma cor. – Não acredito.

- Pois é, só fui descobrir hoje de manhã, quando a Sara ligou pra você, ou melhor, pra mim, ou... ah, você entendeu.

- De novo, não foi? Eu já devia ter me acostumado a receber mensagens suas pelo número do Sesshoumaru – disse Sango, tomando sua sopa. – Vocês deviam parar de comprar celulares iguais, se alguém tiver morrendo e precisar ligar pra um de vocês e os celulares estiverem trocados, como é que vai ser?

- Nós salvamos a pessoa, oras – responderam em uníssono, como se Sango já tivesse feito essa pergunta um milhão de vezes (e fez, mesmo, todas as vezes que eles trocavam de celulares era assim). Sango girou os olhos, assim como sempre fazia.

Sara se pronunciou.

- Isso acontece sempre? – todos assentiram, até Inu-Yasha, que nem tinha se pronunciado. Sara ajeitou-se na cadeira, meio desconfortável – Vocês dois não estão em nenhum tipo de relacionamento, estão? – silêncio. Até Sango parara de tomar sua sopa de um jeito bem alto e irritante.

Kagome foi a primeira a rir, depois Inu-Yasha e por fim Sango. Sesshoumaru dignou-se a dar um meio sorriso.

Depois de terem risos baixos e controlados por alguns segundos, começaram a se controlar.

- Desculpa, Sara. Você é meio que nova no grupo, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eles sempre foram assim e acho que sempre serão – disse Sango, bebendo sua água. – A gente já disse pra eles se casarem, mas parece que não fazem o tipo um do outro.

Ah, como Sango estava errada. Eles se davam tão bem na cama que poderiam até ser feitos um para o outro.

- Além do mais, eu conheço esse ai – apontou para Sesshoumaru com sua colher – demais para ter um relacionamento com ele. Não daria certo – e terminou com um sorriso totalmente convincente, abaixando a colher para pegar o último pedaço de, ah, era pudim.

- Não sei por que vocês ficam insistindo nessa história entre nós dois, não há nada em comum – mentiu Sesshoumaru, ele estava pensando exatamente o mesmo que Kagome; na cama eles eram como se completassem um ao outro.

Sara ainda parecia desconfiada, mas engoliu. Quando abriu a boca para mudar de assunto...

- SEU BANDO DE AMIGO DA ONÇA – gritou Miroku do outro lado do salão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Piscina. De novo.

Sesshoumaru não iria aguentar olhar para Kagome naquele biquíni novamente e se esfregando (na concepção de Sesshoumaru, qualquer toque além do normal já é se esfregar) em outros homens num jogo de vôlei "totalmente inocente".

Mas, tudo bem. Ele iria encontrar um jeito de separá-la do grupo. Assim que a visse de biquíni, uma ideia com certeza brotaria.

Oh, e como brotou. O biquíni dessa vez, vermelho liso, fazia um contraste imenso com sua pele branca e olhos azuis; a deixava ainda mais estonteante. Kami abençoe os óculos escuros.

A piscina principal estava com menos gente dessa vez, então foi mais fácil encontrar uma mesa com cadeiras reclináveis ao redor para jogar as coisas e curtir a piscina.

Não que Sesshoumaru fosse curtir a piscina, ele iria curtir Kagome curtindo a piscina.

Sentou-se numa cadeira abaixo da mesa de guarda-sol e observou as garotas passarem protetor solar entre si. Kagome em Sango, Sango em Sara. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma imensa vontade de levantar-se e passar a mão, digo, o protetor, em Kagome. Mas o seu desejo foi atendido por ninguém menos que Inu-Yasha, que aparecera do nada já se oferecendo para passar o protetor nela.

E ela aceitou! Que absurdo. Só Sesshoumaru poderia passar a mão em Kagome durante esse cruzeiro. Queria exclusividade.

Irritado, Sesshoumaru livrou-se dos óculos escuros e em seguida da camisa, levantou-se e mergulhou na piscina, arrancando suspiro de cada ser do sexo feminino no recinto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ai, que convencido!" pensou Kagome, assim que ele tirara a camisa daquele jeito delicioso e mergulhara na piscina como um campeão de natação.

Ele nadou de um lado a outro em um só fôlego e voltou em outro fôlego.

Maldito prodígio.

E não saia mostrando esses músculos por aí, desse jeito. A vontade de passar a mão em cada parte de seu corpo tinha que ser exclusiva de Kagome durante esse cruzeiro, apesar de ela saber que todas as outras mulheres no local (fora, talvez, a Sango) agora compartilhavam esse sentimento.

Ela acabou quase desamarrando o biquíni de Sango, concentrada na natação do amigo.

- Cuidado!

- Desculpa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Agora que tinha sua atenção, Sesshoumaru estava mais satisfeito. Ela nem olhava para o homem, ou melhor, garoto (não iria considerar aquele pirralho como homem nem tão cedo) que passava protetor em suas costas. Isso é bom.

Pronto, Sesshoumaru curtiu a piscina e ainda se sentia o maioral, como, claro, ele o era. Sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira e pôs novamente os óculos, fazendo com que todas as mulheres quisessem ser as gotinhas de água que escorriam pelo seu corpo. Inclusive Kagome.

Ele precisava executar logo o que planejara, não conseguiria aguentar olhar para Kagome com tão pouco pano e com tanta gente olhando-a daquele jeito por muito tempo.

Mas aguentou por pelo menos uma hora, até que todos tivessem esquecido sua existência.

Bom.

Ele pegou o celular que deixara em cima da mesa e saiu por trás das cadeiras inclináveis em que Sara e Sango estavam pegando sol. Kagome estava na piscina, novamente fazendo sucesso no vôlei.

Indo para a saída, um corredor largo, Sesshoumaru notou que, à esquerda de quem sai, havia uma placa vermelha indicando as saunas. Sendo que as da esquerda eram as masculinas e as do lado direito, as femininas. Sesshoumaru deu o meio sorriso e seguiu o corredor da esquerda, ignorando o corredor largo e principal que daria para qualquer outro lugar do navio.

Algumas salas estavam cheias de gordos que suavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso, mas a maioria estava vazia e o vapor era bem denso. Alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru no final do corredor; talvez as luzes desligadas em um lance de escadas para baixo e para um outro corredor à esquerda. Ele aproximou-se e viu fitas de "Keep Out" cobrindo as escadas e o plano caiu como uma luva naquele lugar.

Passou por cima das fitas e desceu a escada, indo para o completo breu. Talvez aquele papel colado na parede explicasse o que acontecera ali, mas Sesshoumaru sinceramente pouco se importava.

O lugar estava um caos, o teto tinha caído e o chão estava molhado. Porém ainda haviam algumas salas de sauna ali, e estavam funcionando, como constatou Sesshoumaru depois de entrar em uma delas e ligar o vapor. Ótimo. Iniciar plano "Prazer o Dia Inteiro".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Ué, cadê o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Kagome, assim que sentou-se em sua cadeira reclinável, ao lado de Sara.

- Oh, nem percebi que ele saíra – respondeu a mulher, estava concentrada demais em sua revista de moda. Sempre, sempre trabalhando. Kagome percebeu algo vibrar em sua bolsa e pescou seu celular.

_Esqueci minha toalha aí, traga para mim. Estou nas saunas._

_Desça as escadas que estão bloqueadas, estou esperando na única sala ligada, ao final do corredor, depois dos escombros._

_S._

Kagome sentiu seus mamilos se eriçarem e sua excitação descer para o meio de suas pernas. Ele realmente conseguira fazer o que tinha dito mais cedo!

Depois de olhar para a mensagem mais duas vezes foi que ela percebeu que o espaço enorme entre uma sentença e outra* era para despistar os amigos. Muito bem, Sesshoumaru.

- Aff, não acredito. Que folgado. – disse Kagome, bufando e guardando suas coisas na bolsa, pegando a toalha que Sesshoumaru deixara de propósito pendurada perto da cadeira de Kagome (que era a mais próxima da mesa, detalhe). – Gente, vocês podiam tomar conta das minhas coisas? Eu já volto.

- O que foi, Kagome-chan? – perguntou Sango e Kagome revirou os olhos, fingindo-se irritada, mas na verdade realmente se mordendo para sair correndo dali.

- Olha só – e mostrou a primeira parte da mensagem para a amiga.

- Aff, que folgado – concordou Sango. – Deixa ele sem toalha, mesmo, amiga. – e voltou a encostar-se na cadeira, recolocando os óculos que levantara para ler a mensagem.

- Ele é capaz de vir até aqui pelado só para pegar a toalha, você sabe disso. – Sango engasgou e Sara levou a mão à boca.

- Não sei, não, heim! Nossa, ele não parece ser tão louco assim! – esganiçou Sango, depois que a crise de tosse passara. – Então tá esperando o quê? Não quero ser a companheira de viagem de um cara que pode ser preso por atentado ao pudor por não ter tido uma toalha! – e fez o sinal de "xô, xô" para a amiga. Kagome sorriu e levantou-se (ela estava ajoelhada desde que mostrara a mensagem para Sango).

- Cuida das minhas coisas, viu! – e foi andando como quem vai para a morte, sem vontade alguma.

Mas só até as amigas desaparecerem de vista. Assim que vira o corredor masculino das saunas e várias pessoas transitando pelo local, ela apertou o passo.

Depois de muito andar, ela viu as fitas que bloqueavam a escada e se apressou em passar por elas, enrolando-se na toalha ao entrar no breu.

O único caminho era seguir para a esquerda, visto que para frente havia muitos escombros. Não que à esquerda não tivesse, mas dava para atravessar. Ela viu uma luz ligada e começou a sentir o vapor de longe. Apertou o celular com tanta força que os nódulos de seus dedos ficaram brancos. A este ponto ela já estava correndo.

Jogou-se contra a porta, ofegante, mas não viu Sesshoumaru ali. Engoliu seco e deu um passo para dentro. Oh, ali estava ele. Posição estratégica no canto direito, atrás do enorme controlador de temperatura para que ninguém conseguisse enxergar pelo vidro, apesar da luz e do vapor ligados.

Ele estava sentado no segundo em que seus olhos se encontraram, mas levantou-se assim que a porta fechou-se atrás dela e agarrou-a, beijando-a como se não o fizesse há anos. Ambos os celulares caíram no chão, inúteis.

A intensidade do beijo os levou para o mesmo lugar de onde Sesshoumaru acabara de sair, ambos sem saber onde pôr a mão: ele passeando-a pelo rosto e nuca dela e ela passeando pelas costas dele. Sesshoumaru sentiu o degrau em sua perna e sentou-se, encostando-se no degrau mais alto, puxando Kagome para si. Apesar de querer mais do que tudo arrancar todas as roupas dela, ainda tinha um pouco de consciência que dizia para deixá-la enrolada na toalha, caso alguém chegasse.

Kagome não pensava nisso, só se ajoelhava no degrau, com Sesshoumaru no meio, beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã e levando as mãos dele aos nós de seu biquíni, escolhido a dedo por ser fácil de tirar. Sesshoumaru obedeceu ao pedido silencioso e puxou os dois nozinhos de uma vez, fazendo o biquíni desprender-se e deixar o conteúdo por debaixo da toalha um segredo.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, passando uma mão por sua nuca e a outra a procurar o seu membro, ávida por uma penetração.

- Ora, mas que garota mais apressadinha – sussurrou assim que suas bocas se separaram, passando a língua na orelha da amiga. Kagome desistiu de tentar desabotoar o calção dele com uma só mão e usou as duas, mordendo o lábio, seu corpo já se movendo para cima e para baixo.

- Quieto... – gemeu, sentindo ativa cada célula de seu corpo, sua vulva pulsando, pedindo para ser violada. – Vamos, venha logo para dentro, eu não vou aguentar – falou entre dentes, finalmente segurando o membro ereto e pulsante do amigo.

- Kagome, você ainda não está—

- Como pode dizer isso – calou-o com um beijo e levantou o quadril, pronta para penetrar-se com ele –, você não sabe o que eu vim pensando desde que recebi aquela mensagem, eu estou mais do que pronta para receber você. Agora deixe de tentar ser o bonzinho e seja mau comigo – ela mordeu-lhe o lábio e beijou-o novamente. Ela precisava senti-lo dentro de si e teria de ser naquele momento. Sesshoumaru adorou essa nova Kagome depois do tênis. Ele poderia aprender a viver com isso. Mas agora todos os pensamentos fugiram da mente de ambos: Kagome posicionara-se em cima de Sesshoumaru e penetrou-o em si, parando no meio do caminho.

Ela beijou-o novamente e ele se esqueceu o porquê de ter deixado-a de toalha, então livrou-se daquele pedaço de pano inútil, fazendo os seios dela balançarem debaixo do biquíni.

- Ah... Você vai ter que me ajudar aqui – disse Kagome, tentando conter os gemidos e a frustração por não ter conseguido penetrá-lo por completo por causa do pouco espaço. Ela ajeitou os joelhos e literalmente sentou-se em Sesshoumaru, envolvendo as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, cortando qualquer possibilidade de movimento da parte dela, mas fazendo com que ela sentisse, novamente, todo o poder de Sesshoumaru dentro de si. Ela soltou um longo suspiro de prazer, fincando as unhas nas costas dele.

Sesshoumaru assentiu, pouco depois de tirar as mãos dos seios da mulher, movendo as mãos para o quadril dela, usando seus múos para o quadril dela, usando seus mtrincando as unhas nas costas dele.e, novamente, todo o poder de Sesshoumaru dentro de para movimentá-la de cima para baixo, primeiro lenta e profundamente, deixando ambos loucos.

- Ah, não, pare de me atormentar - suspirou Kagome, entre gemidos longos e prazerosos. Queria mais, mais!

- Estou sendo mau como pediu, mestra - Sesshoumaru lambeu os lábios, sussurrando no ouvido de Kagome, gemendo alto o bastante para que só ela ouvisse.

- Não... não. - disse enfim Kagome. - Pare de se mexer. - Ela lembrou-se de algo interessante que conseguia fazer.

Usando toda a força de vontade do mundo, Sesshoumaru desceu suas mãos para as coxas da mulher, segurando-a apenas para permanecerem naquela posição.

- Agora você quem está me atormentando, por que nãoooh... o que foi isso...? - perguntou num suspiro, enfiando o rosto nos cabelos da moça, apertando-a contra si, os seios dela agora mais macios que nunca. Ela havia se contraído ao redor dele, dando uma sensação de mordiscada.

Kagome mordeu os lábios para abafar um gemido e moveu-se vagarosamente, repetindo o movimento.

- Oh, Kagome, não pare - ele ofegou no ombro dela, apertando-a ainda mais.

- Ah, eu não vou aguentar mais... - Kagome falou entre dentes, tentando adiar seu orgamo o máximo possível, mas fazer esse movimento por muito tempo a deixava louca para repetir a dose mais e mais vezes. Ela se contraiu uma última vez, dessa vez chegando ao clímax e puxando Sesshoumaru junto; essa última contração o fez soltar o gemido mais prazeroso de sua vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A entranhas pulsantes da mulher ao redor de si não o ajudava a colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

- Kagome, o que foi isso... - perguntou, sem forças. Fora a melhor coisa que já experimentara.

- Sur...presa - disse ela, exausta, mas querendo mais, principalmente ainda sentindo-o dentro de si.

- Kagome... Kagome - sussurrou o nome dela, acariciando o rosto suado e trazendo-o para mais perto, num beijo. Ela movimentou-se e retirou-o de dentro de si, segurando seu membro com cuidado. Com a outra mão, Kagome acariciava o rosto do homem.

- Vamos, eu vou te ajudar a se recompor, bem-dotado. Depois que eu faço isso eu fico ávida por mais. - e começou a acariciá-lo levemente, para cima e para baixo, sem deixar os seus lábios. Uma mão livre dele, a que não a estava segurando, subiu para seus seios finalmente livres e acariciou um e depois o outro, querendo muito trabalhá-los pelo resto do dia.

- Vejo que... - ele amava o toque dela; tão macio e pervertido ao mesmo tempo, o deixava excitado em segundos. Começava a sentir o sangue voltar para a segunda cabeça e não conseguiu pensar direito no que iria falar - não só sou eu que quero prolongar nosso tempo juntos - e apertou os olhos, pois ela aumentara a velocidade e estava masturbando-o como ele nunca sentira antes. - Kagome... Desse jeito eu vou... de novo... - ofegou, respirando o mesmo ar que a mulher. Kagome foi parando lentamente, deixando-o com gostinho de quero mais, mas logo penetrou-o em si novamente, entrelaçando as pernas ao seu redor. Ele não aguentou e deitou-a no degrau, penetrando-a por cima.

Apesar de todas as outras também serem ótimas, essa era sua posição favorita. Ele podia vê-la a sua mercê, aqueles olhos azuis marejados de prazer, aquela boca contorcendo-se em gemidos e aqueles seios balançando com sua movimentação. Sesshoumaru penetrou-a afundo e colou seus corpos, movimentando-se apenas o necessário para deixar os dois loucos para uma aceleração. Os gemidos de ambos começaram a ficar incontroláveis; não conseguiam mais pensar em nada a não ser um no outro. Ele ia e vinha cada vez mais rápido, sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, apertando os dentes e os olhos, tamanho prazer. Ela fincava as unhas em suas costas rijas, soltando gemidos cada vez mais agudos, seguidos pelo seu nome.

Ah, como seu nome era lindo naquela voz.

Pela segunda vez ele chegou ao orgasmo com ela, mas ainda continuou movimentando-se um pouco depois do feito. Não queria parar; nunca.

Os braços dela se desvencilharam dele, moles. O peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, ela suplicava por ar, mas o local abafado, quase afrodisíaco, não queria fornercer mais oxigênio que o necessário para ambos. Sesshoumaru ainda deu uma última trabalhada nos seios dela antes de darem o último beijo e sorrirem um para o outro.

- Eu posso me acostumar com isso - disseram em uníssono, abraçando-se e rindo em seguida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nenhum dos dois queria voltar, mas sabiam que era necessário, pois a desculpa que deram para sair não duraria para sempre.

Sesshoumaru limpou-se com a toalha que Kagome trouxera, enrolando-a ao redor da cintura em seguida. Kagome ajeitou o biquíni antes que a luxúria que explodia entre ambos gritasse para se agarrarem novamente e pegou seu celular no chão - verificou para ver se era mesmo o seu - e ficou sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru por mais alguns minutos.

- Ai, nossa. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao olhar as costas do homem assim que este levantara-se.

- O que foi?

Kagome ficou mais vermelha do que já estava, por causa do vapor, e olhou para as unhas.

- Acho que você não pode voltar para a piscina desse jeito - e apontou para as marcas de arranhões por toda extensão das belas e malhadas costas do amigo.

Ele deu o meio sorriso, depois desistir de tentar olhar.

- Eu não planejava voltar lá, mesmo. Vou para o meu quarto, por que não vem comigo para terminarmos nossa conversa no chuveiro?

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, levantando-se e desligando o vapor, em seguida a luz.

- Tentador - passou a mão pelas costas dele, em seguida indo para a porta - mas eu tenho um segredo a manter - e saiu, deixando-o com o próprio sorriso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru voltou para o quarto, diretamente para a ducha. Brincou consigo mesmo ali embaixo do chuveiro, lembrando-se de como suas próprias mãos não chegavam aos pés do que as mãos de Kagome o faziam sentir.

Ah, com queria trancar-se com ela num quarto e perder a chave.

**To be continued...**

*** Finjam que tem um espaço entre a primeira e a segunda frase, ok, people? D: O não deixa colocar espaços entre as linhas x.x**

**PRESENTE DE ANO NOVO, AAAEEEE \o\~~ -foge das pedradas-**

**Faz quase um ano que eu não posto, né? Meu Deus, como o tempo voa... -apanha- Desculpa, mesmo, people, e eu já tava com esse capítulo (e o próximo tb) pronto há um tempão D: Desculpa, mesmo, não tenho outro jeito de falar. E eu ia fazer esse chap muito, muito maior. Mas aí eu me toquei que podia deixar para o próximo chap e me confundi toda _ se vcs virem algum erro muito grave, please me avisem, ok.**

**Às reviews!**

**jhully-chan - **nhhhhhhaaaa, socoorroo -foge para as colinas- desculpa a d-d-demora, mas já tá ai o próximo chap, please, não me mate D: já tenho o próximo pronto; não vou fazer promessas, mas só avisando x.x

**Meel Jacques - **#-# Obrigada! Desculpa a demora, mas ai está o próximo cap :) Eu tb sou louca por esse casal, pena que só teve um fanservicezinho meia-boca deles no mangá... D:

**Pitty Souza - **Obrigada por sempre deixar reviews apesar do tcc x-x conseguiu passar? Tá tudo bem agora? Epero que goste desse chap :)

**Eu sei que eu não tô no direito de pedir, mas please, deixem reviews! :D**

**Amo vcs e tenham um Feliz Ano Novo! Que 2013 seja cheio de capítulos! ehehhehe -apanha-**

**Kissus da Yuki \o\~**


End file.
